


The Perils of Brienne (Choose your own adventure)

by AlynnaStrong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Only as Crack as You Want it to Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 113
Words: 39,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlynnaStrong/pseuds/AlynnaStrong
Summary: A story in which  you choose Brienne’s path in romance, fighting the Great War, etc. starting at Winterfell.(It’s not as long as it looks – an average path through one branch is about 7 chapters.  Completion would be about 30.)





	1. Chapter 1

On the eve of war, Winterfell was playing host to a wedding. Jon Snow’s return from the grand conclave in the Dragonpit had been met with confusion and grumbling among his northern followers. Bending the knee to the dragon queen so soon after being declared King in the North threatened to sunder his kingdom at the very moment they needed unity against the Others. However, the obvious affection between the two monarchs pointed to a solution.

The Hand of the Queen, Tyrion Lannister, despite some personal qualms on the matter arranged for the ceremony to be witnessed by all the notables assembled at Winterfell. Jon and Daenerys would be known as King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, fully bound together, even if their actual roles and responsibilities would need to be refined later.

Tyrion’s brother, Jaime, nearly managed to upset the carefully balanced arrangement by arriving sans any forces from the south. He informed them of Cersei’s betrayal and begged their pardon to join his swordarm to their more righteous cause. Though neither Daenerys nor Jon had any cause to love him, they knew executing him would auger ill for the future and serve no purpose. Queen Daenerys granted him pardon after extracting a variety of vows and concessions.

The wedding ceremony concluded without objection, and moved indoors from the godswood. After the feast, servants pushed the tables against the walls to make room for dancing. Brienne hovered on the periphery of the dance floor, trying in vain to make herself less noticeable. She’d never attended a Northern wedding before and found herself surprised to miss the formality of the south. At least there, the feast concluded with the bedding, not this seemingly endless dancing. It seemed interminable, with participants growing ever more rowdy as the various groups mixed. She felt more lonely and out of place with each passing song.

 

If Brienne leaves the festivities at this point, go to [**Chapter 6**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707028).

 

Brienne’s reverie was interrupted by a hand reaching towards hers.

“Would you like to dance?”

 

Who would you like to have asked Brienne to dance?

 

If it was Ser Jaime Lannister, go to [**Chapter 2**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41706953).

If it was Lady Sansa Stark, go to [**Chapter 3**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41706974).

If it was Tormund Giantsbane, go [**Chapter 4**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41706998).

If it was Queen Yara Greyjoy, go [**Chapter 5**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707016).

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Jaime.” A soft smile curled Brienne’s lips. She hadn’t seen much of Jaime since he’d arrived. Understandable, considering he’d been pleading for his life, but she was pleased he finally sought her out.

“Not _Ser_ Jaime? My, has the unruly North managed to relax the courtesies of the honorable Maid of Tarth?”

He was smiling as he teased her, though. Gods, she’d missed his silly mouth. “Ser,” she said, unable to halt the progress of her smile. “I am pleased to see you well.”

“I’m just pleased to still have a head, especially after the news I brought. But never mind that now. Shall we dance?”

They glided across the dance floor together, with Jaime yielding pride of place only to the royal couple, and that only begrudgingly. His delight at finally being on the same side and in the arms of his true other half radiated off of him like sunshine.

Brienne, for once, paid no heed to the stares of any of the other partygoers. She only had eyes for Jaime.

“My lady, will you walk with me?” Jaime asked after a few circles of the room.

Brienne took his hand – brazenly her septa would say – and allowed him to lead her into the godswood.

“I have to assume that your skills at acquiring court gossip have not improved. Have you heard what Queen Daenerys requires of me?” Jaime asked.

“No,” Brienne replied. She searched his face for regret or concern but found only amusement.

“Well, in the mode of Brother Rabbit and the briar patch from the fairy tales, I told her royal scaliness that close supervision by another knight was not necessary to assure my loyalty. I hit the words ‘knight’ and ‘loyalty’ especially hard, and Lady Sansa perked up to volunteer you. Naturally, I scoffed and said nothing bound us together. They talked among themselves for a moment, and…” He gestured to the heart tree. “Will you have me for your husband?”

Brienne’s mouth fell open. She needed several tries to regain her words. Finally, she was able to muster a reply.

 

If she says YES, go to [**Chapter 7**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707052).

If she says NO, go to [**Chapter 8**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707076).

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Lady Sansa,” Brienne said, surprised. She and her lady had grown quite close over the past few months. Now it appeared her lady wanted to be _her lady._ Always protective for Sansa’s well-being, she asked, “What will the other lords and ladies say?”

Sansa tossed her head. “I’m past caring. That’s the best lesson Daenerys has taught me. What good is it to preserve a way of life that makes so many of us miserable? We should fight, yes, but we should also change. It’s not wrong to desire our own happiness.”

Brienne trembled, but she took Sansa’s hand and led her to the dance floor. Sansa moved so gracefully, and her eyes were so rich and deep that Brienne thoroughly lost track of time. Later, she couldn’t have said if hundreds were jeering them or if she could have heard a pin drop.

Sansa tugged on Brienne’s shoulder to cause her to lean down.

“I wonder if you would escort me to my chambers, my sweet knight?” Sansa whispered. To remove any uncertainty, her tongue flicked Brienne’s ear in the process.

 

If Brienne takes her up on it, go to [**Chapter 9**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707088).

If Brienne demurs, go to [**Chapter 10**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707106).

 


	4. Chapter 4

Brienne blinked a moment in astonishment. That wildling, Tormund, the one constantly mocking her with lustful looks and disgusting boasts, stood before her. But he looked different. He’d slicked back his hair and combed his beard. He was wearing some ill-fitting cloth garments rather than his usual welter of furs. His outstretched hand was gloveless and clean, even under the nails.

She dipped her head so as not to laugh and took his hand out of politeness. He was trying so hard. Wasn’t it beneath her not to give him a chance?

They took to the dance floor, him leading with inexpert enthusiasm. They danced past the royal couple, and he flashed King Jon a clumsy sign of gratitude. The King’s serious face broke into a delighted laugh. Brienne’s old insecurities had her fearing she was the butt of a jape. She mustered her courage to lock eyes with Tormund and was rendered mute by the tenderness she saw there.

Brienne realized she may have been guilty of assuming the wild men were mere brutes with no room for love in their hearts. Past all the roughness, however, she now saw a man with capacity for kindness and sacrifice, not just a killer and conqueror.

After a few more dances, they had clearly run through the repertoire in which Jon had tutored him. He possessed a natural grace and didn’t fear improvisation, however, so they stayed together until the royal couple was bedded. Brienne kept out of the thick of the crowds, but Tormund joined in with raunchy good humor. She hoped Jon’s ability to perform would not be thrown off by the number of japes Tormund made about his manhood.

Once that happy task was complete, Tormund put an arm around Brienne’s waist.

“How about you? Are you starting to warm to the idea of being stolen?”

 

If Brienne agrees, go to [**Chapter 11**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707130).

If Brienne refuses, go to [**Chapter 12**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707229).

 


	5. Chapter 5

Brienne’s eyes slid over the unfamiliar woman wearing a kraken embroidered doublet of House Greyjoy. Some of the Ironborn had arrived with King Jon’s foster brother, Theon, after rescuing their queen. They were allied with Daenerys and had mingled little with the Winterfell contingent thus far.

“I’m a woman,” Brienne said. Her scowl deepened further, now feeling more isolated than ever. People could usually tell that much so long as she wasn’t wearing her helm.

To her surprise, the corners of the Ironborn’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “I can see that; not all Greyjoys are as stupid as Theon. So’m I, for the record. Them what know me best can tell you I’m up for anything, though. I’m Queen Yara, lady Reaper of Pyke.” She held up her hand insistently. She not only wanted to dance, but to lead.

Brienne glanced around, her self-consciousness overwhelming. “I don’t know, um, Your Grace. I-”

“Come on, throw caution to the winds. This wedding has been a snooze so far. Let’s raise some eyebrows.”

In the moment, Brienne couldn’t help but admire her. The ability not to care what others thought, to approach a goal with single-minded confidence, were traits to be envied. Perhaps she could learn something from this queen. Brienne took her hand and allowed herself to be backed onto the dance floor.

Queen Yara proved witty and full of puzzling compliments. She acted as if Brienne’s bulging muscles, battle scars, height, and especially her skill at arms were desirous traits in a lady. Brienne knew the Iron Islands were different, but surely they weren’t that different. Yara herself seemed to possess a wiry strength and a quickness born of battle reflexes. She wasn’t a great dancer; she mostly seemed to turn the steps of any song into a sea jig, but Brienne started to find it fun after a while. Charming, even.

Yara got herself a good handful of Jon’s kingly bits during the bedding ceremony while Brienne carried him up the stairs, then she sent Daenerys a wink that made her blush from her wedding bed. Brienne had never seen the dragon queen look out of sorts before. This Ironborn seemed to have a knack for breaking people out of their ruts.

After the newlyweds were ensconced within their marital chamber, most of the guests returned to the main hall for more celebration. Yara tugged Brienne into a side corridor off the second story landing.

“D’ya want to see the quarters I’ve been given? They’re surprisingly warm, and the bed’s more roomy than my bunk on the _Black Wind_ , that’s for sure. A gal of your size should appreciate that.”

 

If Brienne accepts, go to [**Chapter 13.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707277)

If Brienne declines, go to [**Chapter 14.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707334)

 


	6. Chapter 6

Brienne decided that submerging herself in the atmosphere of drunkenness and lust would be no help to her future prospects toward fulfilling her duties. Romance was not meant for everyone. Perhaps… after the war was won. Really, there were so many more important things to consider now.

She undressed and got into bed, under piles of warm furs. Tomorrow the serious struggles would begin.

 

Go to [**Chapter 15**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707367).

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh you beautiful fool, of course I’ll marry you.” Brienne took in his confident stance and well-trained smile. “Did you have any doubts?”

“Many,” he replied seriously. “I’ll never deserve you, but fortunately you’ve a weakness for hard-luck cases.” He whistled a sharp, loud note, and a great many witnesses spilled forth from the original celebration.

“It couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Brienne asked frantically, embarrassed to have usurped the royal wedding.

“As soon as possible, I made her insist.” Jaime’s grin spread from ear to ear. “She’s really not that bright,” he whispered.

The unfamiliar Old Gods ceremony was almost shockingly brief to Brienne’s sensibilities, though time seemed to have developed some weird hiccups. The words went by quickly, but the kiss lasted a wonderful eternity. There were cheers and congratulations she barely remembered, but when she cast her gaze around the audience, the number of people seemed astonishing.

The crowd parted to allow the couple to retreat to Jaime’s bedchamber, Brienne’s room having been deemed too close to Lady Sansa’s to allow for a proper wedding night.

Brienne’s nerves jangled as the door slammed behind them, not helped by the giggling she could hear from the other side. Jaime pounded on the door and told them to shove off or he’d send assassins after them, growling ‘a Lannister always pays his debts’ at the end. The hallway quieted considerably.

“I could use some help with these dreadful fastenings, my bride,” Jaime said. He did nothing to rush her, allowing her to set the pace and showing that he trusted her to see him at his most vulnerable. She hesitated when the reached the fastenings holding his hand in place, but at his nod she undid those too. He was completely bare and never more beautiful to Brienne’s eyes.

He reaching for the lacings on her dress with a saucily inquisitive lift of his eyebrows.

“I’ll help,” she replied, feeling a stirring eagerness. They made a game of it, with her undoing the laces most of the way and him finishing them off like opening the bow of a present. Somewhere along the way she forgot to be afraid.

Reclining together and kissing felt odd at first, too much like a dream come true. Both had fantasized about the moment but neither had gotten it correct. Brienne had only the mixed and contradictory lore from her septa and songs to guide her. She assumed the end result would be painful but bearable enough to strengthen their love. Jaime had only the rushed and desperate couplings with his sister with which to compare. He’d never been able to indulge in such luxuriant restraint.

In reality, kissing led to exploratory touching, and finding sensitive areas on their bodies one by one. Brienne’s breasts were as sensitive as any woman’s despite their underdeveloped size. Jaime’s rough tongue against her nipples seemed to blaze a trail of desire leading straight between her legs. She hadn’t expected encouragement from her groin, but it involuntarily bucked toward Jaime, and unless she was much mistaken, her area was startlingly wet.

With gentle words and encouraging strokes of his hand, Jaime caressed his way down her form. At last, he parted her thighs and rubbed lightly on the outside of her sex. Smiling, he dipped a finger inside and seemed very satisfied with what he felt. Brienne tensed up at the minor invasion, but she noticed right away that there was no pain. He moved his finger back and forth, which made her feel tingly and light-headed. She realized that there weren’t really words for this experience and that everything she’d heard before was best disregarded.

When her breathing transformed to desperate panting, he moved his hand outside and slightly above her opening, to yet another fantastically sensitive bundle of skin. She whimpered with need, and he shifted to position himself between her thighs. She tensed again when she felt his erect manhood, but between her own trust and love for him and his tender words, she relaxed into the consummation.

After a few moments, their physical joining felt like nothing new. Their fates had been entwined for so long that merging into one being felt like the most natural thing in the world. Comfort quickly transformed into joy, then rapture, then a magical peak that transcended anything either had ever felt before.

Afterward, Jaime slept contentedly, at peace at last. Brienne soon joined him in slumber but not before making a promise to have a curt discussion with every septa she passed.

 

Go to [**Chapter 18**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43442384).

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh Jaime, the gods know I love you, but the time is not right.” Brienne searched his eyes for understanding but saw mainly the hurt she had put there. “We must do our duty in the coming war no matter what we might personally desire. What if we’re sent far from each other or I become with child? Please let us wait until we can look ahead with hope instead of dread.”

Jaime caressed her cheek, running his thumb along a new battle scar. “I should never have tried to separate my wench from her first love, duty. I understand your perspective. Yet I hope you will accept my oath of betrothal before this heart tree,” he cracked a wry grin, “and not only because the dragon queen requires it before she will trust me to assist in the war.”

“Of course.” She blushed and looked at her feet. “Of course I will.”

“Honestly, the vow is the least of it,” Jaime promised, hoping to keep her from getting the wrong idea. “I’d propose even if I’d vowed to stay away from you.”

“Ah, I see. Once an oathbreaker…”

“Hey!”

Brienne took his hand into hers. “I’m mocking myself as much as you. Your conscience has proved a better guide than any oaths. I trust you. I love you. And one day, the old gods and the new will bear witness.”

 

Go to [**Chapter 15**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707367).

 


	9. Chapter 9

Brienne shuddered with a pent up desire she hadn’t realized she’d been harboring. She took Sansa’s hand in hers and guided them towards the side exit, forcing herself into motion before she lost her nerve. She cast her gaze around to make sure no one observed them leaving together.

Sansa caught the eye of her sister, Arya, and in a clear, commanding voice said, “I’ll be in my rooms with Brienne for the evening. Make sure we’re not disturbed.”

Arya nodded briskly but shot Brienne a protective glare. If Brienne had to choose anyone to guard Sansa in her stead, it would be Arya.

Brienne took in the furnishings of Sansa’s bedchamber like never before. She hadn’t noticed how few comforts her lady allowed herself, how austere… stark… the room appeared. Sansa spent all her energies preparing the defenses of Winterfell, and used the bedchamber as only a place to collapse so that she could start again in the morning.

“My lady, I want to be of service, but…” Most still knew her as the Maid of Tarth, so surely Sansa understood why she was at sea. Sansa at least had married twice, though one was unconsummated and the other horrific.

“Hush, dear one. I know this is new for you; for me as well. But I’ve seen the purity of your devotion during the time we’ve spent together. No man has ever treated me that way, been willing to die for me without asking for anything more. You love me, and I love you. I expect that we’ll find a way to show it.”

“Should I help you undress?” Brienne asked.

“Brienne, there’s no rush. Come kiss me; let’s start there.”

Brienne sat beside Sansa on her bed and dipped down so their lips met. It began with a tender brush. Brienne knew the cold, dry air left her lips eternally chapped. How did Sansa’s remain so soft? But soft they were and plumb, and eager. They opened under Brienne’s kiss, and the tip of her tongue pressed against Brienne’s lips.

With this small intrusion, Brienne’s hands developed an independent will. They massaged Sansa’s body, first through her dress, then pulled at the laces, craving closer contact. Brienne’s breath stopped in her throat when she got her first sight of Sansa’s breasts. She had to kiss them. Sansa moaned in pleasure and wiggled to be free of her garments.

Once she was bare, Sansa looked much less like a proper lady. She was a woman, red-blooded and musky. A red thatch of hair highlighted the mound between her legs. She let her thighs spread apart, but Brienne was lost for ideas again.

“Try your fingers,” Sansa suggested.

Brienne tried one, then two, which seemed to work as Sansa gripped the sheets and used her heels to help them find a rhythm. Brienne’s palm pressed into a bundle of skin that caused Sansa to gasp aloud. She moved back to cover her with her body and found Sansa’s thigh pressing insistently against her sex. She questioned it for only a moment as, when they rocked together, she soon saw the appeal.

Sansa cried out over and over, finally shaking and arcing upward with a fantastic shudder. Her thigh pressed hard into Brienne’s body then, and Brienne felt what had just happened for Sansa happen for herself as well. She never would have imagined that her body was capable of such a pure joyous sensation.

Sansa ran her fingers through Brienne’s short hair before kissing her again and burying her head in her neck. “That was everything I imagined it would be, my love,” she said.

Brienne held her close and stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep. She supposed she was no longer a maid, though she hadn’t even gotten undressed. Still, it made no matter. She would be Sansa’s from this day until the end of days.

 

Go to [**Chapter 17**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43442531).

 


	10. Chapter 10

“My lady, I share your feelings. _I do._ But I would not have anyone say that I treated you less than honorably. Please allow me to play court to you as a proper suitor.”

Brienne knew their relationship could not proceed along the standard course of these matters, but she also wanted to give Sansa the experience of romance that she had clearly always desired. The unfortunately young woman had been first forced into a loveless (if kind) marriage with Tyrion Lannister then a horrific union with Ramsay Bolton. For someone who kept a copy of _Stories of Knight and Ladies_ in her bedchamber, love had been disappointing so far.

A quizzical smile twitched at Sansa’s lips. “So you would pick me flowers and write me poetry?”

“Yes, my lady. Though as it’s winter I may have to stick to the poetry and perhaps baking you sweet treats.”

“Hmm, tempting. Would you hunt a white bear for me so that I may have a new winter cloak?”

“I would!” Brienne thought that sounded the easiest so far.

The gentle teasing vanished from Sansa’s expression. “I fear there will be worse things for you to hunt soon.” She sighed. “I admit I wanted to bring us together quickly because I fear for the future. But perhaps you are right. In addition to being my sworn shield, I would like for you to be my consort and grant me advice and comfort as we see fit.”

“I accept, my lady, gladly.”

Across the room, Arya rolled her eyes. Of course her sister would find the peak of chivalry in a southern, female knight.

 

Go to [**Chapter 15**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707367).


	11. Chapter 11

Brienne pulled herself up straight to stand at her tallest and look down her nose at Tormund. “If you can catch me, you can have me,” she said.

She whirled out of his grasp and tore off running into the godswood. Her long-legged stride swiftly distanced her from his pursuit. She heard him give chase for a bit, but his footfalls soon became lost in the rustling leaves. Gods, he moved quietly for such a big man.

She slowed and stalked carefully through the sacred forest. She used every trick she knew about hunting and tracking but could pick up no trace of him. Feeling foolish, she started to backtrack to the castle when an overwhelming force knocked her off feet and bore her to the ground. Tormund, it seemed, had been stalking her via treetop. She tried to kick her way free, but he had her now. He hoisted her over his shoulder and started running back toward the wildling camp. Brienne couldn’t keep a surprisingly girlish giggle from escaping her lips; he really was quite strong.

Tormund brought her to a weathered tent made from stitched-together deer hides. There was a large pile of blankets and furs in the corner, and her carried her there with clear intent.

She could see the bulge at his waist before she’d even regained her breath, and he wasted no time in unlacing his breeches. The male organ displayed was enormous, and she paled to think of the mechanics involved in what would happen next. Truly her septa had not exaggerated the discomfort women must endure.

“Ah, don’t worry lass, you’ll not want for pleasure. By the time it goes in, you’ll barely know your own name.”

She stared in shock – people did not talk of such things! – then he knelt over her and started to roughly relieve her of her garments.

His hands, and then his fingers, explored every intimate spot on her body. He found sensitive areas that had no business being so excitable. Behind her earlobes? The crook of her neck? Still, he soon concentrated on a few.

He didn’t seem disappointed by the flatness of her chest, but instead lavished her breasts with ardent attention. Once her heart was racing to the point that her breath was coming in gasps, he kissed his way down to the area between her thighs. She wondered if there was some mistake, but apparently not. He continued to kiss and lick her there, and all the confused sensations from earlier began to solidify into a single throbbing mass. Her legs were shaking. A little more pressure in the right place, and a ragged cry tore from her lips, but she wasn’t aware of it. She soared and screamed and then softly floated back to her quivering shell.

“Think that’s done it, yeah?” he asked, climbing back up her body to lie atop her.

“Uh huh,” Brianne said, not quite sure what just happened but eager for more.

There was no missing the moment when he entered her. The queer feeling of his member sliding into her swollen sex could hardly be mistaken for anything else. She was surprised at the ease of the movement and that he managed to sheath himself all the way inside. She could feel his balls hitting against her as he thrust. Her mouth fell open from the overwhelming pleasure of it, and she found her hips matching his movements with equal force, desperately building toward something.

This time when her peak came, she squeezed around his hard cock. The glorious sensations spiked past anything she could have imagined, and she lost track of his last few deep, pounding thrusts followed by an elongated groan. He collapsed beside her with the most satisfied smile she’d ever seen.

Brienne wondered if she should leave now. Her father’s paramours never shared his chamber overnight. She stood up and saw a frankly astonishing amount of seed on his blankets, but not much in the way of blood. He’d managed to deflower her without causing any pain, a nice bit of wildling magic.

“Where’re you going?” he asked.

“Back?” she muttered.

“I thought you’d stay with me. Be my woman.” He looked almost hurt.

“Oh. Are we, um, wed now under your traditions?” she asked.

“Well, free folk mostly don’t figure it’s the sort of thing that needs a ceremony. We reckon the people can sort it out among themselves. When a woman gets tired of a man, she piles all his things outside the tent.”

“What about when a man gets tired of a woman?”

Tormund grinned like the wild man he was. “That’s not something you’re ever going to have to worry about, lass. Now come back to bed.”

 

Go to [**Chapter 19**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43442645).

 


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m a good bit closer, but I’m not quite there yet. I sincerely appreciate you taking a step toward courting me they way I’m used to. I honestly thought you’d been mocking me all this time,” Brienne said.

“Mocking ye? What sort of worthless worm-cock would do that?”

“There are quite a few, um, worm-cocks in the south.”

“That’s the truth. But me, I’d never lie. Not about that anyway. You can take the bear business with a bit ‘o salt.”

“I do feel I should return the kindness. What does a woman do to show interest in a man among your people?”

“Well, free folk are more direct, like. A woman will say, ‘are you ever going to take me or did your cock freeze off?’” He lifted an eyebrow hopefully.

“Um. Perhaps a step down from that?”

“Sometimes a woman might do little favors. Sharpening a man’s axe or building him a nice fire when he gets back from a hunt.”

“Let me think on it,” Brienne said.

She could easily get Tormund any manner of gift from the resources of Winterfell, but she wanted it to be something special. She felt the need to make up for coldly spurning his advanced due to her own insecurities.  She found what she wanted in the armory: a leather helm with short antlers.

When she presented it to him, he again raised an eyebrow.  “Are ye saying yer horny, lass?”

“No!” she said, scandalized. “They’re the antlers of a hart. Hart, like heart?” Brienne supposed there were still some cultural bridges to cross. Still, she liked that they had begun.

 

Go to [**Chapter 15**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707367).


	13. Chapter 13

“You want to take me to bed?” Brienne asked. She couldn’t quite believe this was happening.

“Yeah. I hear them talk about you. About how you’re a maid ‘n all that.” Yara had also heard some snickering that the reason for this was that no one found her attractive. She discounted that as sheer lunacy. “I so figure it’s because none of the men have struck your fancy. And maybe it’s because _men_ don’t strike your fancy. So, why not give the other half a try?”

Brienne hadn’t even finished a cup of wine with dinner, but she felt strangely light-headed. The woman’s words had some compelling logic. Her eyes sparkled with a fond mischief that was frankly irresistible. And why not? It wasn’t as if Yara could get her with child. She could finally see what all the fuss was about.

“Okay,” she whispered shyly. She’d hoped something more pithy would come out, but she was barely able to manage that much.

“Okay?” Yara laughed.

“Please, your grace?” Brienne lifted her eyes from her feet to reestablish eye contact.

“Well, all right, then. Never let it be said I refused such a polite lady.”

 

Yara’s room was warm, comfortable, and brightly lit by fireplace and candles. Brienne still couldn’t stop trembling.

“Nothing to be nervous about. Here, you’ll feel better once you’re out of that dress. I’ll bet you haven’t worn a dress in a year.”

It was more like two years, and damned if she wasn’t right. Brienne felt most herself in her armor, and like an absolute imposter in a dress. Nakedness was a neutral state. Yara untied Brienne’s laces with expert economy and helped her slip free.

Yara then undressed herself with no trace of shame. Brienne couldn’t mask her expression of shock at the number of bruises and scars, even lash marks, on the queen’s body.

“Yeah, I’ve had a bad few turns,” Yara said. “I owe my uncle all these back with interest. He was kind enough to leave me my tongue though. You’ll be glad of that later.”

Yara led Brienne to the bed. “It’s okay. You’ve kissed before, yeah? We’ll start there.”

Brienne had never kissed someone _while naked_ before, and it felt very different. Her heart started beating too fast and there were strange tingles running all over her body. When Yara cupped her breast and ran a thumb across her nipple, Brienne groaned and bit down gently on Yara’s lips. This encouraged her to kiss harder, and Yara positioned Brienne’s hands on her own breasts.

Yara’s other hand moved lower and pressed for admittance between Brienne’s thighs. She spread them slightly and Yara touched her right on the spot all the tingles had been leading to. She rubbed the slippery bundle of skin, then slid two fingers inside Brienne’s entrance. The messages from her body became very confusing.

Yara’s touches were doing something to Brienne. You weren’t supposed to touch there, her septa had said many times. She’d implied the consequences would be grave or painful, and now Brienne could feel some sort of comeuppance was impending. She breathed deep, trying to calm herself; trying to keep it at bay.

Yara hoped she wasn’t losing her touch. Things seemed to be going pretty well for the lady knight at first, but she’d been stuck at a level just below boiling for a while now. She knew she should be patient with her being a maid and all, but she decided to sneak a peak at Brienne’s face. The big woman was dripping with sweat and looked frightened.

“Brienne?” Yara asked.

“Something’s happening,” Brienne gasped. “I can’t hold it off much longer.”

“Oh for god’s sake – you mean I’m about to get a hand cramp because you’ve been stifling your orgasms?”

Brienne looked at her uncomprehendingly.

“Let it happen,” Yara said more clearly.

“But-”

“Let it happen!” Yara insisted.

Brienne let herself feel it all. It bloomed inside her with a force she knew would be overwhelming. She heard screaming; the pain must be awful. Then she realized it was not pain but pleasure. Wave after wave of it. She’d soar and bank down, then soar up again, higher and higher. How long it went on she couldn’t say, but for a time there was room for nothing in the world but her pure, raw ecstasy.

Finally, Yara’s voice guided her back to her body. “That’s it. There’s a good girl. Good, see. Wasn’t that nice?”

“Nice?” Brienne croaked. It can’t possibly be like that every time for everyone. No one would do anything else.

“Well, I’m more than fair at getting a woman where she needs to be, if I do say so myself,” Yara smirked.

“What – what can I do for you?” Brienne asked.

“I am always full of ideas, but let’s rest a bit first. Looks like someone wore you out.”

Brienne lay down and let Yara wrap around her. It was so warm and comfortable, and no longer the least bit frightening.

 

Go to [**Chapter 20**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43442741).

 


	14. Chapter 14

“You want to take me to bed?” Brienne asked. She could quite believe this was happening.

“Yeah. I hear them talk about you. About how you’re a maid ‘n all that.” Yara had also heard some snickering that the reason for this was that no one found her attractive. She discounted that as sheer lunacy. “I so figure it’s because none of the men have struck your fancy. And maybe it’s because _men_ don’t strike your fancy. So, why not give the other half a try?”

The Ironborn queen’s words had some compelling logic, but they couldn’t overcome Brienne’s sense of propriety.

“What you say may be true, but even so I’m not in the habit of sleeping with someone the first day we meet. Perhaps if we get to know one another a little better, you’ll find me more open to the idea.”

“Well, more open is what I’m going for, and I do like a challenge. Get yourself ready to be courted.”

Brienne grinned, feeling boldness grow within her. Gods help her, she was looking forward to the Ironborn’s unsubtle overtures and the effect they’d have on the Winterfell court. Yara wasn’t wrong; the place could use some spicing up.

 

Go to [**Chapter 15**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707367).


	15. Chapter 15

Brienne woke well-rested and without a hangover, which was probably more than most in the castle could say. She donned her customary armor and furs, readying herself for another day at court. Even with the royal wedding yesterday, the Others would still be advancing.

Her squire Podrick soon arrived bearing a summons to the makeshift throne room in the small hall. There seemed to have been urgent developments in the conflict.

She finishing dressing and reverentially buckled on Oathkeeper. She would be ready for whatever came next.

Sansa was squinting to read the tiny writing on a raven’s message while several others lay piled in front of her. At Brienne’s approach, she glanced up distress written plainly on her face. She dismissed Pod, ordering him to close the door on his way out. Once alone with her trusted shield, she sighed.

“Brienne, we have troubles on many fronts. ‘When it rains it floods,’ as my lady mother would say. There is so much to do.”

“My lady, please share your concerns with me so that I might offer what little aid I can,” Brienne said.

“Well, Ser Jaime arrived but without any soldiers, so there is the Lannister army still potentially against us. The Shadowtower has not reported in this fortnight and Jon fears it may have fallen. Yara Greyjoy seeks vengeance against her uncle Euron who held her captive and now assists Cersei Lannister. Would you be willing to take on one of these crises?”

 

If Brienne volunteers to find the Lannister army with Ser Jaime, go to [**Chapter 21.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443152)

If Brienne volunteers to travel to the Shadowtower with Tormund Giantsbane, go to [**Chapter 45.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445258)

If Brienne volunteers to help Yara Greyjoy against Euron, go to [**Chapter 63.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43446866)

If Brienne insists on staying at Winterfell with Sansa, go to [**Chapter 84.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450415)


	16. Chapter 16

Brienne’s return to Winterfell was cause for a rare celebration for those garrisoned there. Her most recent accomplishment had given them some breathing space to turn more resources to the fight against the Others. Of course, there was more still to do.

 

If Brienne volunteers to find the Lannister army with Ser Jaime, go to [**Chapter 21.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443152)

If Brienne volunteers to travel to the Shadowtower with Tormund Giantsbane, go to [**Chapter 45.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445258)

If Brienne volunteers to help Yara Greyjoy against Euron, go to [**Chapter 63.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43446866)

If Brienne insists on staying at Winterfell with Sansa, go to [**Chapter 84.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450415)

_[Please disregard any options you have already done. If you have completed all four, **continue to the finale at[Chapter 109.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43452035)**]_


	17. Chapter 17

Brienne disentangled herself from Lady Sansa. The beautiful young woman’s hair spread across her pillow in a fan of shining copper. Brienne's breath caught in her chest. She’d never felt as warm or as peaceful or as happy since arriving at Winterfell. Still, Brienne would not allow her lady to suffer any dishonor. She returned to her own chambers to don her armor and furs and reverentially buckle on Oathkeeper.

Sansa emerged from her rooms to find Brienne waiting outside ready to escort her to the makeshift throne room.

“I wondered where you’d got to,” Sansa said.

“The war won’t wait. Whatever else I am to you, I swore you my protection.”

“Maybe I’d be safer if you’d stay closer of a night. Isn’t that how it was with Cersei and her kingsguard?”

“Everyone _knew_ how it was with Cersei and her kingsguard.”

“Don’t people have more important things to worry about, Brienne?”

“I suppose so.”

Thus, they entered the throne room lightly holding hands. No one seemed to notice, but Brienne doubted Arya was in the habit of missing anything. She felt somehow sure that the continued presence of her internal organs now depended on Sansa’s happiness.

Sansa squinted to read the tiny writing on a raven’s message while several others lay piled in front of her. At Brienne’s approach, she glanced up distress written plainly on her face.

“Brienne, we have troubles on many fronts. ‘When it rains it floods,’ as my lady mother would say. There is so much to do.”

“I am here for you, my lady. For whatever you need.” She blushed, suddenly self-conscious about how that sounded. Her fingertips brushed Oathkeeper’s hilt. “Sword, I mean. Fighting. Or counsel. Talking. Or not talking, however you like.”

Sansa’s laughter broke the tension and soon they were both giggling like girls reading the risqué parts of the _Seven Pointed Star_ while the septa was away.

“Is there something amusing in the correspondence?” Tyrion asked. He’d been in a foul mood ever since Jon and Daenerys’ wedding.

“No, Lord Hand,” Sansa replied, switching to icy formality. Her shoulders slumped again under the weight of her responsibilities.

 

Go to [**Chapter 85.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450505)

 


	18. Chapter 18

Brienne disentangled herself from Jai…her husband. She’d long ago given up on the idea of marriage, especially the romantic version from songs. Finding herself wed to this incredible man was surely an outcome no one could have foreseen, even with the end of the world in the mix.

Her eyes squeezed shut in annoyance with herself for reminding her of her duty. With no small reluctance, she rose to resume her proper place at court. She hurried back to her chambers to don her armor and furs and reverentially buckle on Oathkeeper.

In the makeshift throne room, Sansa was squinting to read the tiny writing on a raven’s message while several others lay piled in front of her. At Brienne’s approach, she glanced up, distress written plainly on her face.

“Brienne, we have troubles on many fronts. In particular, Ser Jaime arrived without bringing any soldiers, so there is the Lannister army still potentially against us. Perhaps given your marriage, they can be convinced to turn to the North. I ask you and Ser Jaime to travel south and try to break them away from the crown. Every man can help, Jon says, and doubly so if it is a man presently against us turning in our favor.”

“My lady, I am yours to command as I swore. But, are you sure? This is a perilous time to leave you without protection.”

“I’ll have my sister. I think you will agree that she is a match for anyone who might intend me harm. Beside, sweet Brienne, everyone – everyone perhaps with the exception of Daenerys – has known of your affections for Ser Jaime. I can’t offer you much of a honeymoon, but you should be able to carve out some time for yourselves during the journey.”

Brienne wondered how brightly she was blushing. She could feel it in her ears, hardly a good sign. It took a few tries to get, “As you say, my lady,” to emerge from her mouth.

 

Go to [**Chapter 22.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443227)

 


	19. Chapter 19

Brienne disentangled herself from Tormund with some difficulty. She’d never felt as warm or as peaceful or as happy since arriving at Winterfell. Having someone devoted to taking care of her felt strange and unprecedented, if nice. Still, Brienne must be true to herself, and that meant taking her dutiful place at court. The Others would not grant a pause in their advance to allow her a personal celebration.

She hurried back to her chambers to don her armor and furs. Her squire Podrick soon arrived bearing a summons to the makeshift throne room in the small hall. There seemed to have been urgent developments in the conflict. She finishing dressing and reverentially buckled on Oathkeeper.

Sansa was squinting to read the tiny writing on a raven’s message while several others lay piled in front of her. At Brienne’s approach, she glanced up distress written plainly on her face.

“Brienne, we have troubles on many fronts. In particular, Jon says that he hasn’t received word from the Shadow Tower this fortnight. If the Night King is attacking the Wall at both its easternmost and westernmost locations, we could face an invasion much more quickly than we had planned. He would like to send Tormund Giantsbane to investigate the matter. Since you and he seem to have a connection, I would like you to accompany him during the journey.”

“My lady, I am yours to command as I swore. But, are you sure? This is a perilous time to leave you without protection.”

“I’ll have my sister. I think you will agree that she is a match for anyone who might intend me harm. Beside, sweet Brienne, everyone whose emotions have not entirely frozen over cheers for your budding romance. The war is at too crucial a stage to allow for many idle days, but you should be able to carve out some time for yourselves during the journey.”

Brienne wondered how brightly she was blushing. She could feel it in her ears, hardly a good sign. It took a few tries to get, “As you say, my lady,” to emerge from her mouth.

 

Go to [**Chapter 46.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445297)

 


	20. Chapter 20

Brienne attempted to disentangle herself from beneath the sleeping form of her lover. She hadn’t made it off the bed before a hand clamped onto her wrist.

“‘M not done with you yet,” Yara said.

“I have to get dressed for court,” Brienne replied. “Lady Sansa needs me.”

“I need you, too,” Yara sleepily pouted.

“You want me; there’s a difference.” Brienne flushed. Being the object of someone’s sexual desire had left her a bit giddy.

Yara muttered something into her pillow that sounded like, ‘I suppose.’ Brienne took the opportunity to hurry back to her chambers to don her armor and furs. She reverentially buckled on Oathkeeper and headed to the makeshift throne room.

She found Sansa squinting to read the tiny writing on a raven’s message while several others lay piled in front of her. At Brienne’s approach, she glanced up distress written plainly on her face. “Brienne, we have troubles on many fronts. ‘When it rains it floods,’ as my lady mother would say. There is so much to do.”

“Is there anything in particular that I could to be of assistance?” Brienne asked.

“Funny that you should ask. The Ironborn queen seeks vengeance against her uncle Euron who held her captive and now assists Cersei Lannister. Just a moment ago, she sent along a note asking for you specifically to help her due to your knowledge of the eastern coastline.”

Brienne blushed guiltily, taken aback by Yara's quick action.  “I never mind a good sail if you’re sure I can be spared here. I swore you my protection.”

“I’m safe enough for the time, especially with my sister here. Severing the alliance between Cersei and the Ironborn is certainly a worthy goal.”

“I will make ready then, my lady.”

“Brienne? She used some very interesting adjectives to refer to you. Be careful.”

“Yes, my lady.” Brienne ducked out the room so as not to laugh. She had apparently left ‘careful’ well in the past.

 

Go to [**Chapter 64.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43446923)

 


	21. Chapter 21

“So a red-haired Stark woman has assigned you to be my keeper for a long journey through the wilds. May we at least dispense with the chains this time?”

“If you’re good.”

“When am I ever else?” Jaime’s relief at learning that Brienne would be his traveling companion lightened his mood on this somber occasion. He had grown apart from Cersei to the point that he could no longer predict her actions. She surprised him by not sending the army to Winterfell, and he did not know exactly what their present orders would be.

“You certainly wore out your welcome at Winterfell quickly enough. I’ve never seen Sansa and Daenerys agree on something so eagerly as that you should be sent south.”

“Yes, yes, I’m a font of conciliation. Perhaps keeping the Kingslayer out of their midsts is something even the Blackwoods and Brackens could agree upon.”

“You’ll always have a place at my hearth,” Brienne said with unthinking sincerity.

“Oh wench, just when I thought you were getting the hang of bantering,” Jamie replied, mockery on his lips but gratitude in his eyes.

The weather steadily improved as they traveled south. Once past the Neck, snow and frost were mere nuisances rather than obstacles. Game was plentiful in the woods, and late autumn crops were still in market stalls.

“We will need to decide where to look for the Lannister army,” Jaime said. “According to Varys, the commanders are assembled at Casterly Rock, meeting to determine where the soldiers should be deployed. I know these men. Most respect me as a leader if not an exemplar of morality. On the other hand, the majority of the army is encamped at Riverrun thanks to its central location. There they can be ordered north, east, west, or south as needed. It may be that I can convince them to desert to our cause.

“Where do you think we should make our pitch?”

 

If Brienne and Jaime approach the Lannister army commanders at Casterly Rock, go to [**Chapter 23.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443341)

If Brienne and Jaime approach the Lannister army directly at Riverrun, go to [**Chapter 25.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443515)

 


	22. Chapter 22

“So a red-haired Stark woman has assigned you to be my keeper for a long journey through the wilds. May we at least dispense with the chains this time?”

“If you insist.”

“Hang on, perhaps I spoke too soon.” Jaime’s joy at learning that Brienne would be his traveling companion lightened his mood on this somber occasion. He now looked back on his time with Cersei as if awakening from a bad dream. Unfortunately, with that relief came the downside that he could no longer predict her actions. She had surprised him by not sending the Lannister army to Winterfell, and he did not know exactly what their present orders would be.

“You certainly wore out your welcome at Winterfell quickly enough. I’ve never seen Sansa and Daenerys agree on something so eagerly as that you should be sent south.”

“Yes, yes, I’m a font of conciliation. Perhaps keeping the Kingslayer out of their midsts is something even the Blackwoods and Brackens could agree upon.”

“You’ll always have a place at my hearth,” Brienne said with unthinking sincerity.

“Oh wench, just when I thought you were getting the hang of bantering,” Jamie replied, mockery on his lips but gratitude in his eyes.

The weather grew steadily better as they traveled south. Once past the Neck, snow and frost were mere nuisances rather than obstacles. Game was plentiful in the woods, and late autumn crops were still in market stalls.

“We will need to decide where to look for the Lannister army,” Jaime said. “According to Varys, the commanders are assembled at Casterly Rock, meeting to determine where the soldiers should be deployed. I know these men. Most respect me as a leader if not an exemplar of morality. On the other hand, the majority of the army is encamped at Riverrun thanks to its central location. They can be ordered north, east, west, or south as needed. It may be that I can convince them to desert to our cause.

“Where do you think we should make our pitch?”

 

If Brienne and Jaime approach the Lannister army commanders at Casterly Rock, go to [**Chapter 24.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443410)

If Brienne and Jaime approach the Lannister army directly at Riverrun, go to [**Chapter 26.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443563)

 


	23. Chapter 23

The imposing mountain fortress of Casterly Rock appeared over the horizon. Impregnably built into a cliff, it was one of the few castles from the Age of Heroes never to fall to violence. (Deceit, on the other hand, won it for Lann the Clever over the Casterlys).

Brienne and Jaime had travelled by ship at a cost that made even Jaime ask the price again to make sure he’d heard correctly. The Ironborn had been raiding the west coast in recent months, and no ship took sail without very good reason.

Fortunately, they’d seen no Krakens on their voyage. The small skiff deposited them on the shores outside the Rock, and they made their way toward the gated entrance. Jaime noticed that Ser Benedict was still on the gate. That boded well; his sister hadn’t yet seen to repopulating the Rock with creatures of her own.

“This could go sideways with a swiftness, wench. Be prepared to run.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m meant to be your escort. I’ll not abandon you.”

“Still so stubborn,” he growled, but didn’t give her time to reply.

“Hail!” Jaime called to the guardsman. “It is I, Ser Jaime -”

“Ser Jaime!” Benedict exclaimed. “Gods be good, we’ve been praying for some news of you.”

Jaime strode boldly forward. If Benedict was bidding him false welcome to trap him, he was putting on a good show.

He and Brienne were passed off to the chief steward who led them into the lord’s solar and brought a welcoming meal of bread, cold ham, cheese, and wine. As they ate, others arrived. Each man greeted Jaime with a grasp of the wrist or an embrace. Brienne had oft heard about Jaime suffering mockery from the goldcloaks and even other kingsguard. The Lannister commanders seemed to have fully forgiven his transgressions and appreciated his leadership.

Vylarr, the captain of the guard, said, “Ser, if I may speak so boldly, the queen has us most concerned about her ability to lead. I fear her mind may have shattered after the loss of her precious children. A woman can scarce be expected to endure such a strain without some hysteria. Can you provide any insight?”

Jaime held his tongue, hoping that Brienne would manage do to the same. He could hear her knife scraping against her plate as she aggressively sawed at her meat. Cersei’s actions had more to do with broader ambition than mindless grief, he feared.

“Pardon a moment while I consult with my companion who represents the forces of Winterfell,” Jaime said.

He leaned over to Brienne and whispered, “I believe I can convince them to reunite the Lannister army and march north to assist Winterfell as promised, though we may arrive too late. Alternatively, we could have ourselves smuggled into King’s Landing and see if we can uncover Cersei’s plans. What do you think?”

 

If Brienne recommends taking the army north, go to [**Chapter 27.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)

If Brienne and Jaime elect to smuggle themselves into King’s Landing, go to [**Chapter 28.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)

 


	24. Chapter 24

The imposing mountain fortress of Casterly Rock appeared over the horizon. Impregnably built into a cliff, it was one of the few castles from the Age of Heroes never to fall to violence. (Deceit, on the other hand, won it for Lann the Clever over the Casterlys).

Brienne and Jaime had travelled by ship at a cost that made even Jaime ask the price again to make sure he’d heard correctly. The Ironborn had been raiding the west coast in recent months, and no ship took sail without very good reason.

Fortunately, they’d seen no Krakens on their voyage. The small skiff deposited them on the shores outside the Rock, and they made their way toward the gated entrance. Jaime noticed that Ser Benedict was still on the gate. That boded well; his sister hadn’t yet seen to repopulating the Rock with creatures of her own.

“This could go sideways with a swiftness, wench. Be prepared to run.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll never abandon you.”

“Still so stubborn,” he growled, but didn’t give her time to reply.

“Hail!” Jaime called to the guardsman. “It is I, Ser Jaime -”

“Ser Jaime!” Benedict exclaimed. “Gods be good, we’ve been praying for some news of you.”

Jaime strode boldly forward. If Benedict was bidding him false welcome to trap him, he was putting on a good show.

He and Brienne were passed off to the chief steward who led them into the lord’s solar and brought a welcoming meal of bread, cold ham, cheese, and wine. As they ate, others arrived. Each man greeted Jaime with a grasp of the wrist or an embrace. Brienne had oft heard about Jaime suffering mockery from the goldcloaks and even other kingsguard. The Lannister commanders seemed to have fully forgiven his transgressions and appreciated his leadership. Gods knew, Jaime was easy to love.

Vylarr, the captain of the guard, said, “Ser, if I may speak so boldly, the queen has us most concerned about her ability to lead. I fear her mind may have shattered after the loss of her precious children. A woman can scarce be expected to endure such a strain without some hysteria. Can you provide any insight?”

Jaime held his tongue, hoping that Brienne would manage do to the same. He could hear her knife scraping against her plate as she aggressively sawed at her meat. Cersei’s actions had more to do with broader ambition than mindless grief, he feared.

“Pardon a moment while I consult with my beloved,” Jaime said. He paid no mind to mouths dropping open around the table.

He leaned over to Brienne and whispered, “I believe I can convince them to reunite the Lannister army and march north to assist Winterfell as promised, though we may arrive too late. Alternatively, we could have ourselves smuggled into King’s Landing and see if we can uncover Cersei’s plans. What do you think?”

 

If Brienne recommends taking the army north, go to [**Chapter 27.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443653)

If Brienne and Jaime elect to smuggle themselves into King’s Landing, go to [**Chapter 28.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443749)

 


	25. Chapter 25

Brienne and Jaime could see the campfires of the Lannister army encamped at Riverrun from miles away. They were on friendlier terms with the castle's present lord and lady, Jaime’s Aunt Genna and Uncle Emmon, than when Riverrun was under siege. Brienne remembered meeting Jaime there and warning him they may have to fight on opposite sides. Thank the gods it had never come to that.

Camp guards spotted them as they rode up. Clearly recognizing Jaime, they seemed to lack clear orders on how to treat him. No one was fool enough to try to take him prisoner, yet according to the queen’s orders, they were no longer under his command.

“May I see the sergeant in charge of the camp?” Jaime asked, to their considerable relief.

“Of course, Ser, right this way.”

Jaime and Brienne were led to a tent like most of the others but closer to the castle gate. The sergeant inside was a man Jaime knew well, Ser Belwyn, a veteran of the War of the Five Kings.

“Well met, Ser,” Jaime said.

“And you. My lady,” he directed a confused bow to Brienne. “What has brought you here, Ser Jaime? Tidings from King’s Landing grow increasingly confused. We hear little from the commanders in the west, and nothing but dark rumors from the north. Does the queen have new orders for us?”

Jaime and Brienne conferred. “I can attempt to lead them north if we call the commanders from Casterly Rock to meet us along the way. That will drain resources from Cersei while providing them to the North. On the other hand, we could assume command and march them straight for the city. Cersei’s never doubted the obedience of the Lannister army and is surely not able to oppose them with only her queensguard and goldcloaks.”

 

If Brienne recommends reuniting with commanders and going north, go to [**Chapter 27.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)

If Brienne recommends convincing the army to march on King’s Landing, go to [**Chapter 29.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443827)

 


	26. Chapter 26

Brienne and Jaime could see the campfires of the Lannister army encamped at Riverrun from miles away. They were on friendlier terms with the present lord and lady of the castle, Jaime’s Aunt Genna and Uncle Emmon, than when Riverrun was under siege. Brienne remembered meeting Jaime there and warning him they may have to fight on opposite sides. Thank the gods it had never come to that.

Camp guards spotted them as they rode up. Clearly recognizing Jaime, they seemed to lack clear orders on how to treat him. No one was fool enough to try to take him prisoner, yet according to the queen’s orders, they were no longer under his command.

“May I see the sergeant in charge of the camp?” Jaime asked, to their considerable relief.

“Of course, Ser, right this way.”

Jaime and Brienne were led to a tent like most of the others but closer to the castle gate. The sergeant inside was a man Jaime knew well, Ser Belwyn, a veteran of the War of the Five Kings.

“Well met, Ser,” Jaime said. “May I present my beloved, Brienne of Tarth.”

“And you. My lady,” he directed a confused bow to Brienne. “What has brought you here, Ser Jaime? Tiding from King’s Landing grow increasingly confused. We hear little from the commanders in the west, and nothing but dark rumors from the north. Does the queen have new orders for us?”

Jaime and Brienne conferred. “I can attempt to lead them north if we call the commanders from Casterly Rock to meet us along the way. That will drain resources from Cersei while providing them to the North. On the other hand, we could assume command and march them straight for the city. Cersei’s never doubted the obedience of the Lannister army and is surely not able to oppose them with only her queensguard and goldcloaks.”

 

If Brienne recommends reuniting with commanders and going north, go to [**Chapter 27.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)

If Brienne recommends convincing the army to march on King’s Landing, go to [**Chapter 29.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443827)

 


	27. Chapter 27

The Lannister commanders and the strength of the army met at the juncture of the King’s Road and followed Ser Jaime and Brienne north. If the Crown attempted to retaliate for this treason, they saw no evidence of it. They passed through the abandoned castles of the Twins without resistance and proceeded towards Winterfell.

The journey North became more difficult by the mile, and soon casualties began to accumulate. Many of the knights lost their mounts, and morale plummeted due to hunger and slow progress. A howling blizzard forced them to seek shelter in the ruins of Moat Caitlin for a fortnight, and movement slowed to a crawl thereafter.

An advance scout caught sight of someone walking atop the snow as if weightless. He blew his horn, then saw several dozen more. Dozens became hundreds, then thousands. A wave of undead seemingly without end crashed through the Lannister army. Before the night was done, for every wight killed another three rose in its place. The wave continued south unabated.

**THE END**

 


	28. Chapter 28

“Good Ser Belwyn,” Jaime said, “I can assure you that my sister would not sit idle, even in the depths of her grief. I am certain she is concocting a strategy, though whether for good or ill I cannot say.”

Belwyn stroked his beard. “Rumors have reached us about her seeking alliance with the Krakens and mercenary companies out of Essos, though I can’t imagine why.”

“Curious, indeed,” Jaime said, although he thought he understood. Cersei wanted her loyal Lannister army centrally located to respond to any threat from the North while Euron Greyjoy controlled the sea and mercenaries reinforced the capital. She planned to allow the Others to weaken the North, then make war on whatever remained.

“Is there any commerce at all between you and the queen?” Brienne asked.

“Yes, the Westerlands still sends a portion of our harvests to supply the capital. The last of the wheat is being threshed as we speak.”

“Well then, prepare to have a little extra cargo this time,” Jaime said.

So it was that Brienne and Jaime were driven through the gates of King’s Landing and into the Red Keep hidden under bales of hay. Their previous journey across the continent had been less comfortable, but this one had an air of foreboding. Both knew they were apt to face an implacable foe in Queen Cersei.

They disembarked from the cart outside a building near the kitchens. It was inside the Red Keep, but still far from where they needed to be. Cersei’s own rooms were tucked away in the depths of the Maegor's Holdfast. Qyburn’s quarters were closer, and since he served as the Queen’s Hand, he may have information on her plans.

 

If Brienne suggests going straight for Cersei’s rooms in Maegor’s Holdfast, go to [**Chapter 30.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443881)

If Brienne suggests searching the Hand’s (Qyburn’s) rooms for information, go to [**Chapter 31.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443974)

If Brienne suggests splitting up to do both, go to [**Chapter 32.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444007)

 


	29. Chapter 29

“I fear we have no choice but to march,” Jaime said. “The power of the throne has driven my sister beyond the bounds of reason. She does not understand the realm’s vulnerability.” He left off saying that the true threat were creatures more usually featured in children’s stories. They would assume he referred to the dragon queen and the conquering army of foreign soldiers they had faced.

The army broke camp and traveled at a brisk pace east across the Riverroad and south down the Kingsroad to King’s Landing. They met no resistance, and the outriders brought welcome reports that the Highgarden troops had not returned to the queen’s banners after the death of Olenna Tyrell.

When the gates of King’s Landing drew near, Brienne and Jaime could see that they were still open.

“She has no idea what to think of this,” Jaime laughed.

Soon enough, an envoy of two queensguard knights – the brother Kettleburn – and five goldcloaks rode out accompanying the Queen’s Hand, Qyburn.

“Her Grace is curious as to the meaning of this, Ser Jaime,” Qyburn said in his cracked voice.

Jaime had to swallow his bile at seeing the badge of the Hand on Qyburn’s chest. It reminded him too well of the pyromancer who’d served Aerys so blindly.

 

If they send the envoys away, go to [**Chapter 33.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444043)

If they request a meeting with Cersei, go to [**Chapter 34.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444151)

 


	30. Chapter 30

“We may as well go straight to her,” Brienne said. “She doesn’t seem likely to have shared all the plans, even with her Hand.”

“That’s true enough,” replied Jaime. The last time he’d seen his sister, she been falling into the grips of a paranoia that treated anything but full-throated support as treason. “We must take care; she will have set extra guards.”

They crept toward Maegor’s Holdfast until they were within sight of the drawbridge. It was down, fortunately, but guarded by two queensguard knights.

“There’s no other way in, but through them,” Jaime said.

Jaime charged the knight on the left, and Brienne the one on the right, but their bravery was not enough. Crossbowmen kneeling behind murder holes fired their bolts before the pair could reach the bridge. The missiles punched through their armor and left them mortally wounded in the teeth of their foes.

“Always… hated… archers,” were Jaime’s last words.

**THE END**

 


	31. Chapter 31

“We’ll never get into Maegor’s Holdfast; we’re too conspicuous. Perhaps we’d best search Qyburn’s quarters and see what we can discover.”

Qyburn had originally been assigned quarters in the dungeons of the Red Keep and never saw any reason to request an adjustment. He had plenty of space, and the atmosphere suited him well.

The strange smells and vats of mystery unguents unsettled Brienne and Jaime’s nerves. They grew anxious as they searched the cabinets and found disturbingly well-annotated charts of human anatomical functions. At last, Brienne found a map of the city hidden in a false-bottomed drawer. She didn’t know what to make of it at first, but Jaime grew pale when he saw it.

“Aerys’ wildfire caches. They seem to have located and _supplemented_ them. They’ve turned the city back into a funeral pyre.”

“We must find the queen. If she ordered it done, she can order it undone.”

Suddenly, a hidden door opened and they found themselves facing the Hand. Qyburn attempted to force the door shut and retreat. However, the aged ex-maester was no match in speed or strength for the pair of warriors. They caught the door, pried it wide open, and dragged him from the tunnel.

“Where does this lead?” Brienne demanded.

“Only to the sub-basements, my lady. I store certain chemicals there in the damp cold.”

“We need a path to Maegor’s.”

“No way but across the drawbridge, I’m afraid,” Qyburn said with a half-bow.

“Well, then you’ll have to walk us across. I suggest again raising any alarms,” Jaime said. He drew his dagger and poked Qyburn in the back above his kidney.

“No need for violence, Ser,” Qyburn scolded.

Brienne and Jaime donned hooded gold cloaks and followed close behind Qyburn. They hoped to appear as Qyburn’s escort to the holdfast. Qyburn played his role well, giving no cause for Jaime to show what he'd learned from those anatomy charts.

Soon after entering Cersei’s solar, they could see why Qyburn remained so unconcerned despite the success of their deception. Cersei sat at a table with a map before her and a look of surprise dawning in her eyes. Close behind stood Ser Robert Strong, formerly known as the Mountain that Rides.

 

If they appeal to Cersei for unity, go to [**Chapter 37.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444313)

If they challenge Ser Robert to a duel, go to [**Chapter 38.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444604)

 


	32. Chapter 32

“Jaime, we need to find Cersei and discover her plans as quickly as possible before anyone realizes we’re here. I think we should split up. You go to her rooms and talk with her; I’ll head to Qyburn’s rooms and try to find any writings that speak of their strategy. Unless you’d rather do it the other way around.”

“Don’t be silly, wench. Are you trying to get us killed? Nothing good ever comes when we split up; you know that.”

 

**Return to[ **Chapter 28**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443749) **and choose again.** **

****

****

 


	33. Chapter 33

Jaime said, “I believe our purpose is clear. Queen Cersei must be relieved of her position for the good of the realm. We are willing to accept her surrender. On my word as her brother and a Lannister, I swear she will not be harmed if she comes forward by sunrise tomorrow. After that, her blood and that of her people shall be on her own hands.”

“I shall relay the message,” said Qyburn. He did not look back as his entourage returned to the castle.

“You gave her a day’s warning,” Brienne said.

“She’s my sister. I keep hoping that we’re alike enough that she will see reason, but I suspect I’ve deluded myself about that for years.”

“I understand.” Brienne gave his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze.

They soon saw the gates close and the sentries take position at every battlement. The queen’s decision seemed clear.

 

If they lay siege to King’s Landing, go to [**Chapter 35.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444193)

If they attack King’s Landing at dawn, go to [**Chapter 36.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444232)

 


	34. Chapter 34

“The matter would best with discussed with Her Grace directly,” Jaime said. “Surely she can make time to meet with two weary travelers from the Northern court.”

Qyburn scanned Jaime, then Brienne, seeming to make a series of careful calculations. “Only you two,” he replied.

“Very good,” Jaime said. He whispered some contingency plans to the battlefield commanders of the Lannister army, then mounted up and rode next to Brienne. “Let’s not keep my sweet sister waiting.”

Brienne and Jaime followed Qyburn into the city and the Red Keep. Grooms took their horses, and they were escorted into Maegor’s Holdfast, surrounded by guards at all times. Qyburn left them in a well-appointed solar to bring message of their arrival to the queen.

Cersei took her time coming to meet with them. In the meantime, Jaime joked loudly about whether she was sleeping off wine or merely delaying to seem more important. Brienne thought she was trying to keep their spirits up, but in truth Jaime knew Cersei would have them observed and these taunts would goad her to action.

At last, she entered the room, trailed by Ser Robert Strong, the gigantic and dead-eyed kingsguard who fit the Mountain’s armor all too well. The color was already high on her cheeks, from anger or possibly drink.

“Brother, did I not tell you to leave the city and never return? There is nothing further to discuss. Surely you didn’t think bringing along your cow of a guardian would change my mind. I have a loyal guardian, too.

“Ser Robert, try not to rend their bodies too badly. We do want to give Qyburn proper material to work with.”

Ser Robert stepped forward and became a one-man wall in front of the queen. He drew a custom-made sword so heavy that no other knight could have wielded it. He seemed an implacable foe, but Jaime and Brienne had not come so far to surrender without a fight. They drew their matching swords and took position side by side.

Ser Robert’s first blow fell on Jaime. He caught the strike on Widow's Wail and staggered under the strain. The giant knight’s strength was like nothing human. Brienne hacked at his heavily armored frame, trying to make a breach, but even Oathkeeper’s Valyrian steel could not penetrate the thick plate.

He shifted targets back and forth, but each fought to protect the other, and his attacks were neutralized by their unified defense. At last, Jaime muttered, “You’re stronger, but I have the best aim.” Brienne saw his plan like she’d conceived it herself. She put all her might into blocking Ser Robert’s next strike and kept his sword locked with hers. Jaime darted a step forward and drove the point of Widow’s Wail through the eye slit of Ser Robert’s helm. The Valyrian steel cut through flesh and bone like fresh bread. The huge knight slumped to the ground. He had scarce looked alive before, but now entirely lost his unholy animation.

Cersei scrambled backwards. She tripped out into the hallway yelling, “Qyburn!”

 

If Brienne silences her, go to [**Chapter 41.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444796)

If Brienne allows her to escape, go to [**Chapter 42.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444817)

 


	35. Chapter 35

The Lannister army made camp around King’s Landing, cutting off all land based routes of trade. They posted guards in the bay to spot any ships approaching from Essos, but it appeared that Cersei’s talk of hiring the Golden Company had been a bluff.

The army waited as the weeks turned into months. The city was surely starving. Wild rumors of cannibalism and human sacrifice spread with no attempts at negotiation from the throne.

Winter set in, causing deeper snows and colder temperatures than the Crownlands had seen for a generation. Still, Jaime and Brienne maintained the siege, hoping that the goldcloaks or even the smallfolk of King’s Landing would rebel and open the gates in a bloodless coup.

The hard freeze came on suddenly, too rapid for natural weather patterns. A seemingly endless line of wights and white walkers flooded from the North. Here and there, Brienne and Jaime could see fresh bodies among the undead, people they recognized. The force outside King’s Landing did not stand against them long, nor did the city itself.

**THE END**

 


	36. Chapter 36

“The queen has refused to honorably surrender. We must therefore march forward and take the city from her. Remember though, these are your fellow people of the Seven Kingdoms. I’ll have no looting or pillage done under Lannister banners.”

With Jaime’s knowledge of the city defenses, the battle was almost unsporting. He knew that the Mud Gate and the King’s Gate had been reinforced since the battle of the Blackwater, but the Gold Gate was almost unsupported, especially in times of emergency. The army soon battered down the gates and advanced into the city proper.

They met pockets of resistance from goldcloak barracks on the way to Aegon’s high hill, but the smallfolk largely took refuge in their homes and did not attempt to reinforce the defenders. Jaime noticed that they were losing some of their own strength as members of their army paused to break into shops and stables along the way.

 

If they allow the army to sack the city, go to [**Chapter 39.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444658)

If they make an example of some of the soldiers, go to [**Chapter 40.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444727)

 


	37. Chapter 37

“Queen Cersei,” Brienne began, “your brother and I have journeyed from the North to plead with you again to stop whatever folly you are planning. There will be nothing left of the Seven Kingdoms if the Others come south. The Lannister army could make a difference, as could your strength at sea.”

“The wench speaks truly, sister. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. It is not too late to join with us and redeem your honor.”

“How can you be of Father’s seed? Tyrion may not look like us, but at least he can _think_. Why would I help the Dragon queen defeat her enemy when I would then take their place? You saw how that delusional white-haired bitch looked at my throne; she will never give up her claim. Let the Others take her.”

“They may well,” Brienne said, “and her dragons, and the hundreds of thousands of wildings and soldiers in the north. You do not understand. The Night King’s army grows instead of diminishing with each battle. We must meet him with overwhelming force or be lost.”

"By the way," Jaime added, "Tyrion is with  _us._ "

Cersei’s face twisted with scorn. “That's reason enough itself, then. Ser Robert, kindly dispose of these intruders.”

Ser Robert stepped forward and became a one-man wall in front of the queen. He drew a custom-made sword so heavy that no other knight could have wielded it. He seemed an implacable foe, but Jaime and Brienne had not come so far to surrender without a fight. They drew their matching swords and took position side by side.

Ser Robert’s first blow fell on Jaime. He caught the strike on Widow's Wail and staggered under the strain. The giant knight’s strength was like nothing human. Brienne hacked at his heavily armored frame, trying to make a breach, but even Oathkeeper’s Valyrian steel could not penetrate the thick plate.

He shifted targets back and forth, but each fought to protect the other, and his attacks were neutralized by their unified defense. At last, Jaime muttered, “You’re stronger, but I have the best aim.” Brienne saw his plan like she’d conceived it herself. She put all her might into blocking Ser Robert’s next strike and kept his sword locked with hers. Jaime darted a step forward and drove the point of Widow’s Wail through the eye slit of Ser Robert’s helm. The Valyrian steel cut through flesh and bone like fresh bread. The huge knight slumped to the ground. He had scarce looked alive before, but now entirely lost his unholy animation.

Cersei scrambled backwards. She tripped out into the hallway yelling, “Qyburn!”

 

If Brienne silences her, go to [**Chapter 41.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444796)

If Brienne allows her to escape, go to [**Chapter 42.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444817)

 


	38. Chapter 38

“Your brother has told me that you are firm in your resolve, that you have no remorse about your betrayal of the living,” Brienne said. Cersei shot Jaime a look full of loathing for having confided in such a woman.

“It is true,” Jaime confirmed. “Let us settle it like warriors then. I challenge your champion to a duel for command. The winner takes charge of all Lannister army and goldcloaks, as well as any other levies nearby the city.”

“Very well,” Cersei said. Her lips curled like a cat’s. Brienne could sense the betrayal in the air. If Ser Robert won, Jaime would die, but if Jaime won, all she had to do was summon more guards until they were overwhelmed.

Ser Robert stepped forward. His blows rang heavily against Jaime’s sword, less like the strikes from honest combat than the force of a hammer hitting an anvil. The dead-eyed knight’s strength was like nothing human.

 

If Brienne allows Jaime to fight the duel alone, go to [**Chapter 43.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444847)

If she takes the ‘fuck honor’ path and intervenes, go to [**Chapter 44.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444901)

 


	39. Chapter 39

Brienne and Jaime exchanged glances. Though they wanted to prevent unnecessary death and destruction in the city, they knew that getting to Cersei was more important. They ran ahead of the army, weaving surgically through back alleys to arrive at a passage leading into the basements of the Red Keep.

Suddenly, an inhuman roaring sound emerged from the southeast. Turning in that direction, Jaime was horrified to see green flames erupting from the former site of the Alchemist’s tower. They spread rapidly between buildings, jumping streets from roof to roof. Before a bucket brigade had begun to form, there was another roar, then another. Aerys’ old caches of wildfire were going up, one by one. Soon there was no escape from the wild conflagration of the city. All burned together, just as he’d ordered so many years ago.

**THE END**

 


	40. Chapter 40

“We can’t allow it to continue. We didn’t come here to lose half the army to fighting with innocent citizens trying to defend their property,” Brienne said.

Jaime took issue with the characterization of King’s Landing citizens as ‘innocent,’ but he understood her point.

Ser Belwyn, take charge of your men. If they try to desert, slit their noses as looters. This is the Lannister army, not a horde of mountain men!”

“Yes, Ser,” he replied. He and his lieutenants saw to the reformation of the marching ranks, and the army moved through the city at a more measured pace. Rotten fruit and nightsoil sometimes fell from upper story windows in their midst, but the leaders maintained cohesion.

Jaime used his knowledge of the city to guide Brienne to a hidden passageway leading to the basements of the Red Keep.

 

If Brienne suggests going straight for Cersei’s rooms in Maegor’s Holdfast, go to [**Chapter 30.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443881)

If Brienne suggests searching the Hand’s (Qyburn’s) rooms for information, go to [**Chapter 31.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43443974)

If Brienne suggests splitting up to do both, go to [**Chapter 32.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444007)

 


	41. Chapter 41

Brienne acted before she thought. Oathkeeper lashed out and struck Cersei across the throat. For an instant, no damage was apparent. Then a thin red line showed around her neck. The blood quickly spread, running down the queen’s chest and back.

Jaime raced to keep her from toppling to the ground, though it was clear no aid would save her. His hand smeared blood onto her face as he tried to catch her eyes one last time, in search of sorrow or redemption. He saw nothing but blankness.

“Jaime, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t let her warn Qyburn. The entire city-”

“I know, Brienne. Her mind was gone, but I couldn’t admit it. You spared me the pain of doing it myself… or failing to.”

Brienne wiped the royal blood from Oathkeeper, still writhing with shame and doubt. The blade felt warm to the touch now, and seemed a deeper red, rather like flames.

“We should return to Winterfell and see what more there is to do.”

 

 **Continue –** go to [**Chapter 16.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)

 


	42. Chapter 42

“Qyburn!” Cersei yelled, “they must not have the city. Do as you were bid!”

Wherever Qyburn lurked, the message reached him. Soon his little birds lit fuses throughout the city. Hidden casks of wildfire erupted, shattering buildings and streets, shops and homes, soldiers and civilians alike. All burned except those like Qyburn hidden deep underground, eager for what the future would bring whether good, evil, or something beyond classification.

**THE END**

 


	43. Chapter 43

For honor’s sake, Brienne held herself back as Ser Robert came at Jaime again and again. Jaime was a brilliant fighter, clever and swift even with only one hand. However he could not keep the inhumanly strong blows from reaching his person. His armor dented with each missed parry. Brienne could practically feel the bruises forming underneath. Cersei looked away when Jaime was driven to his knees.

Ser Robert ended it with a downwards stab so hard it passed through Jaime’s side and exited the other. Brienne attacked the monster in a blind rage knowing that she would fare no better. It hardly mattered now; Jaime, the city, and the war was lost. At least she could die with steel in her hand.

**THE END**

 


	44. Chapter 44

Sometimes the price asked by chivalry was simply too high. Brienne attacked Ser Robert’s back, hacking gracelessly at his solid plate to divert his attention from Jaime. The monster turned and locked its dead, black eyes with hers. She parried defensively, no longer attacking but giving Jaime time to catch his breath.

Ser Robert grunted and listed suddenly to the left. He corrected his stance, but not before Brienne saw Jaime’s triumphant grin as he jumped to his feet behind him.

“He doesn’t feel pain, but he still needs his joints to work. Luckily, those are the least armored!” He slashed out again from behind Ser Robert, striking the elbow. The point of Widow’s Wail penetrated the thin plate and cleaved tendon and muscle.

They traded tasks back and forth, one keeping the monster off balance by parrying his blows while the other inflicted increasing damage to his ability to fight. At last it was over, and the abomination lay disabled on the ground.

Cersei scrambled backwards. She tripped out into the hallway yelling, “Qyburn!”

 

If Brienne silences her, go to [**Chapter 41.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444796)

If Brienne allows her to escape, go to [**Chapter 42.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43444817)

 


	45. Chapter 45

“We need to determine the extent of the damage to the Wall,” Sansa said. “We know that Eastwatch-by-the-Sea has fallen, and we’re still in communication with Castle Black. However, we haven’t heard from the Shadow Tower in a fortnight. The Shadow Tower is the westernmost of the inhabited Night’s Watch fortresses.”

“Aye, it’s also near the Frostfangs,” Tormund said. “Mance Rayder gathered his host nearby. Might be that the Night King has the same idea.”

“I need you to travel to the Shadow Tower and see if it still stands. If it has been breached, we will have at least two fronts to this war. That would be unwelcome news, but we’d be better off prepared for it than not.”

“Should we travel atop the Wall for better sightlines or at the base to make better time?” Brienne asked.

“Whichever you think best. Remember, you’re to give a report, not fight a war. Wights are like roachs; if you see one, there are probably a thousand.”

“Yes, my lady,” Brienne said. She and Tormund left the throne room together to supply themselves for the difficult journey.

 

If they travel along the top of the Wall, go to [**Chapter 47.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445369)

If they travel along the base of the Wall, go to [**Chapter 49.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445561)

 


	46. Chapter 46

“We need to determine the extent of the damage to the Wall,” Sansa said. “We know that Eastwatch-by-the-Sea has fallen, and we’re still in communication with Castle Black. However, we haven’t heard from the Shadow Tower in a fortnight. The Shadow Tower is the westernmost of the inhabited Night’s Watch fortresses.”

“Aye, it’s also near the Frostfangs,” Tormund said. “Mance Rayder gathered his host nearby. Might be that the Night King has the same idea.”

“I need you to travel to the Shadow Tower and see if it still stands. If it has been breached, we will have at least two fronts to this war. That would be unwelcome news, but we’d be better off prepared for it than not.”

“Should we travel atop the Wall for better sightlines or at the base to make better time?” Brienne asked.

“Whichever you think best. Remember, you’re to give a report, not fight a war. Wights are like roachs; if you see one, there are probably a thousand.”

Tormund seemed to have trouble concentrating on the briefing about the Shadow Tower. He kept throwing lustful looks Brienne’s way. She hoped he didn’t expect her to blush and giggle like a maid at a joust. Also, she hoped she didn’t accidentally do just that. Having her body so lavishly appreciated had been a bit of a revelation for her.

“Yes, my lady,” Brienne said. She and Tormund left the throne room together to supply themselves for the difficult journey. Brienne felt slightly ashamed that she was looking forward to it.

 

If they travel along the top of the Wall, go to [**Chapter 48.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445447)

If they travel along the base of the Wall, go to [**Chapter 50.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445663)

 


	47. Chapter 47

Brienne and Tormund traveled up the Kingsroad to Castle Black and mounted the Wall there. They were sent on their way by the Lord Commander, Dolorous Edd, who seemed notably pessimistic about their chances.

“The Shadow Tower used to send out patrols every few days, but lately nothing. I don’t reckon you’re going to like what you find there. Leave it to Mallister to make my job more difficult by dying on me,” he said.

“Lord Mallister still commands the Shadow Tower?” Brienne asked. At Edd’s surprised glance she said, “My uncle, Ser Endrew Tarth, served at the Shadow Tower for a time. He was slain during the wildling attack at the Bridge of Skulls.”

“My condolences, though that was a time scarce worth living through. Much like this one.”

 

As they settled their packs and got underway, Tormund cleared his throat. “I, er, wasn’t involved in the battle at the Bridge o’ Skulls in case you was wondering. Them was the Weeper’s men.”

“It hadn’t occurred to me,” Brienne said. She’d never had to make common cause with a former enemy before unless you counted Jaime. She struggled to feel out the boundaries. “It’s a shame there was such conflict between the w…free folk and the people of the Realm. Seems like over the years, the Night’s Watch forgot their true mission and shifted to fighting against you.”

“Well, men will fight. It’s our nature. I’d say the Wall was the problem. It gave an excuse to treat those of us who lived free as a lesser kind of people.”

“There was also the raiding and carrying off of women. Some defense was warranted.”

“The Ironborn do as bad. And the hillmen among themselves. We’re the only ones hunted like dogs.”

Brienne had to admit that was true. In the parts of the kingdoms she knew best, conflicts were much more chivalrous. Up North, older and harsher customs prevailed. “I know you’re on the side of the living, and you know the same about me. Perhaps after this is over, we’ll all do a better job of remembering that.”

 

They hiked for days along the gravel-strewn top of the Wall. The evidence of their eyes told them it was wider than the Kingsroad, but the height and isolation made it feel as if any false step would send them over. Waking in the mornings proved the most challenging part. Not only were they chilled to the bone, but the view was disorienting. With much of the landscape covered in snow, they were unsure of their progress. When they finally saw the peaks of the Frostfangs rising in the distance, their relief was palpable.

“We’re getting close, and the Wall looks to have held so far,” Brienne said.

“Yeah, but that icicle-pricked bugger attacked at Eastwatch and got through so I’d say the other inhabited castles would be his next targets. There’s one on each side and one in the middle. He’d not need to bring down the whole Wall to move his army.”

They paused for a closer observation of the new sights. Tormund pointed out an strange symbol lying in the snow south of the Wall. To be visible from their height, it must be made by large stones or animals… or people. Brienne spotted a ship in the Bay of Ice. The harbor was surely frozen closed, but someone had braved the journey regardless.

 

If they investigate the ship at the harbor, go to [**Chapter 51.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445696)

If they scale down the Wall to investigate the symbol, go to [**Chapter 52.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445747)

If they continue to the Shadow Tower, go to [**Chapter 53.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445846)

 


	48. Chapter 48

Brienne and Tormund traveled up the Kingsroad to Castle Black and mounted the Wall there. They were sent on their way by the Lord Commander, Dolorous Edd, who seemed notably pessimistic about their chances.

“The Shadow Tower used to send out patrols every few days, but lately nothing. I don’t reckon you’re going to like what you find there. Leave it to Mallister to make my job more difficult by dying on me,” he said.

“Lord Mallister still commands the Shadow Tower?” Brienne asked. At Edd’s surprised glance she said, “My uncle, Ser Endrew Tarth, served at the Shadow Tower for a time. He was slain during the wildling attack at the Bridge of Skulls.”

“My condolences, though that was a time scarce worth living through. Much like this one.”

 

As they settled their packs and got underway, Tormund cleared his throat. “I, er, wasn’t involved in the battle at the Bridge o’ Skulls in case you was wondering. Them was the Weeper’s men.”

“It hadn’t occurred to me,” Brienne said. She’d never had to make common cause with a former enemy before unless you counted Jaime. She struggled to feel out the boundaries. “It’s a shame there was such conflict between the w…free folk and the people of the Realm. Seems like over the years, the Night’s Watch forgot their true mission and shifted to fighting against you.”

“Well, men will fight. It’s our nature. I’d say the Wall was the problem. It gave an excuse to treat those of us who lived free as a lesser kind of people.”

“There was also the raiding and carrying off of women. Some defense was warranted.”

“The Ironborn do as bad. And the hillmen among themselves. We’re the only ones hunted like dogs.”

Brienne had to admit that was true. In the parts of the kingdoms she knew best, conflicts were much more chivalrous. Up North, older and harsher customs prevailed. “I know you’re on the side of the living, and you know the same about me. Perhaps after this is over, we’ll all do a better job of remembering that.”

 

They hiked for days along the gravel-strewn top of the Wall. The evidence of their eyes told them it was wider than the Kingsroad, but the height and isolation made it feel as if any false step would send them over. The nights were warmer than the days. Cuddling under fur blankets to share body heat became a favorite part of the cycle. Unbundling in the mornings proved the more challenging task. Also, with much of the landscape covered in snow, they were unsure of their progress. When they finally saw the peaks of the Frostfangs rising in the distance, their relief was palpable.

“We’re getting close, and the Wall looks to have held so far,” Brienne said.

“Yeah, but that icicle-pricked bugger attacked at Eastwatch and got through so I’d say the other inhabited castles would be his next targets. There’s one on each side and one in the middle. He’d not need to bring down the whole Wall to move his army.”

They paused for a closer observation of the new sights. Tormund pointed out an strange symbol lying in the snow south of the Wall. To be visible from their height, it must be made by large stones or animals… or people. Brienne spotted a ship in the Bay of Ice. The harbor was surely frozen closed, but someone had braved the journey regardless.

 

If they investigate the ship at the harbor, go to [**Chapter 51.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445696)

If they scale down the Wall to investigate the symbol, go to [**Chapter 52.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445747)

If they continue to the Shadow Tower, go to [**Chapter 53.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445846)

 


	49. Chapter 49

Brienne and Tormund struck north from Winterfell, riding shaggy garrons that were well used to the snow. Once they were clear of the Wolfswood, the Wall was visible providing a fixed navigation point for their travels.

“Have ya ever seen the Wall up close, Brienne?” Tormund asked.

Her name sounded strange to her own ears, not being preceded by ‘Lady’ (or Podrick’s stammering 'Ser-my lady') or followed by ‘the Beauty’ or substituted with ‘wench.’ It was rather nice to have someone call her as she asked.

She replied, “I haven’t, but my uncle, Ser Endrew, served at the Shadow Tower for a time. He wrote us letters about it.”

“Nothing will prepare you for it, not really. It’s even taller than me member, gods’ truth,” Tormund said without cracking a grin as if he didn’t expect her to believe him.

Brienne snickered, surprising herself. That was something else about the wildlings; they treated their spearwives as fully part of the warband. No uncomfortable tensions or ‘begging my lady’s pardon’ after every crude joke.

“I trust yours won’t melt if sunk into something warm,” she replied, doing her best to play along. He was left speechless for a moment, so she counted it a win.

Tormund cleared his throat. “Is your uncle still there?”

“No, he was slain a few years ago during a wilding attack at the Bridge of Skulls.”

“I, er, wasn’t involved in that battle in case you was wondering.”

“It hadn’t occurred to me,” Brienne said. “It’s a shame there was such conflict between the w…free folk and the people of the Realm. Perhaps after this is over, we’ll all do a better job of remembering that we were all on the side of the living.”

 

After a few days of travel through monotonous, snow-covered terrain, a series of mounds caught their eye. It appeared to be clearing, perhaps formerly a small village, though Brienne had thought there were none this close to the Wall. Off to the side, Tormund pointed out a rough path like something had been dragged through the snow. It looked like the lurching steps of someone (or something) with an injured leg. Tormund pointed more specifically at some nearby drops of blood.

 

If they continue to the Shadow Tower, go to [**Chapter 53.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445846)

If they investigate the clearing, go to [**Chapter 54.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445885)

If they follow the trail, go to [**Chapter 55.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445918)

 


	50. Chapter 50

Brienne and Tormund struck north from Winterfell, riding shaggy garrons that were well used to the snow. Once they were clear of the Wolfswood, the Wall was visible providing a fixed navigation point for their travels.

“Have ya ever seen the Wall up close, Brienne?” Tormund asked.

Her name sounded strange to her own ears, not being preceded by ‘Lady’ (or Podrick’s stammering 'Ser-my lady') or followed by ‘the Beauty’ or substituted with ‘wench.’ It was rather nice to have someone call her as she asked.

She replied, “I haven’t, but my uncle, Ser Endrew, served at the Shadow Tower for a time. He wrote us letters about it.”

“Nothing will prepare you for it, not really. It’s even taller than me member, gods’ truth,” Tormund said without cracking a grin as if he didn’t expect her to believe him.

Brienne snickered, surprising herself. That was something else about the wildlings; they treated their spearwives as fully part of the warband. No uncomfortable tensions or ‘begging my lady’s pardon’ after every crude joke.

“I trust yours won’t melt if sunk into something warm,” she replied, doing her best to play along. He was left speechless for a moment, so she counted it a win.  For his part, Tormund barely won a battle of self-control to not tackle her to ground and prove it.

Tormund cleared his throat. “Is your uncle still there?”

“No, he was slain a few years ago during a wilding attack at the Bridge of Skulls.”

“I, er, wasn’t involved in that battle in case you was wondering.”

“It hadn’t occurred to me,” Brienne said. “It’s a shame there was such conflict between the w…free folk and the people of the Realm. Perhaps after this is over, we’ll all do a better job of remembering that we were all on the side of the living.”

 

After a few days of travel through monotonous, snow covered terrain, followed by lovely nights cuddling under furs, a series of mounds caught their eye. It appeared to be clearing, perhaps formerly a small village, though Brienne had thought there were none this close to the Wall. Off to the side, Tormund pointed out a rough path like something had been dragged through the snow. It looked like the lurching steps of someone (or something) with an injured leg. Tormund pointed more specifically at some nearby drops of blood.

 

If they continue to the Shadow Tower, go to [**Chapter 53.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445846)

If they investigate the clearing, go to [**Chapter 54.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445885)

If they follow the trail, go to [**Chapter 55.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445918)

 


	51. Chapter 51

Brienne and Tormund continued past the Shadow Tower to the descent near Westwatch-by-the-Bridge. They hiked toward the harbor though it was clear that the Bay of Ice was frozen far out to sea. Before long, they saw a black brother approaching. Brienne didn’t think she’d ever seen a man so well bundled in furs. As he drew within hailing distance, she saw that in fact much of the bulk was built into his frame. She wondered what sort of Night’s Watchman one so fat could be.

“Greetings,” Brienne called. “We were sent from Winterfell to scout north and west.”

“Oh thank the gods. I’m Sam, Samwell Tarly. The Lord Commander sent me off to become the Watch’s maester, but I couldn’t stay. I uncovered some information that Jon Snow needs to hear, but it’s too sensitive to trust to a raven. The roads are closed south of the Neck, so I had to take a ship. When they saw the bay was frozen over, they said we’d have to turn back. I made them put me off, but every step I’ve been afraid I would break through. Are we on dry ground yet?”

“Aye, lad. You did well,” Tormund said.

“I need to get to Castle Black and speak with Jon right away. Can you help?”

“Jon Snow is at Winterfell now, and we must call on the Shadow Tower before we can return. We should travel together for safety,” Brienne said.

“Winterfell? Why? Never mind. No, I must speak with Jon as soon as possible. It will be quicker to strike out from here.”

“I’m sorry, but the status of the Shadow Tower is also of key importance. We must complete our mission.”

 

If Brienne insists Samwell accompany them to the Shadow Tower, go to [**Chapter 56.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43446113)

If Brienne bids Samwell farewell, go to [**Chapter 57.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43446155)

 


	52. Chapter 52

“The symbols the most unusual thing I see, and the closest. We should investigate,” Brienne said.

“Are you mad, woman?” Tormund replied. “If you’re spoiling for a fight that bad, we can have us a bit of a spar here. Them right there are wights. I’d stake my life on it, but I’d just as soon not stake yours.”

“Lady Sansa did say to avoid fighting if possible,” Brienne admitted with some reluctance. She was feeling antsy, now that he mentioned it. A good bout would warm her up, though the top of the Wall was probably not the best place. “Very well, let’s carry on.”

 

**Go to[Chapter 47](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43445369) and choose again.**

 


	53. Chapter 53

Not ones to be distracted from their purpose, Brienne and Tormund made their way directly to the Shadow Tower. As they drew near, signs of recent trouble became apparent. Scorch marks blemished the base of every tower, and pyres had burned themselves out in the courtyard.

Like all Night’s Watch fortresses, the Shadow Tower was not protected by walls (other than the Wall at its rear facing) to show that the Watch had nothing to fear from the Seven Kingdoms, only the Others. In this case, however, they seem to have been attacked from the south.

“Hello! Is anyone still alive here?” Brienne called. Tormund kept close to her, alert for any sign of movement.

“Hello! We come from Winterfell. It’s all clear out here,” she continued. Tormund twitched with every sentence.

“Winterfell you say?” A weak voice sounded from the great tower. “Hold, I must unbar the door. I beg patience. I am somewhat injured.”

Brienne and Tormund had to wait several minutes for the door to slowly creak open to admit them. Inside, an old man wearing the black of the Night’s Watch limped into view. He looked to have been a hale and hearty fighter in his younger days, but age and recent battles had taken their toll.

“Well met, ser. I am Brienne of Tarth in service to Sansa Stark, and this is Tormund Giantsbane,” Brienne said, choosing one of Tormund’s least objectionable titles.

“Well met. I am Ser Denys Mallister, commander of the Shadow Tower, though of late there is not much to command. The Others have taken all my men, leaving only my maester. The attacks started small, but they’ve been coming in force lately. I managed to burn their dead and mine both, but if they come again, there’s naught more I can do.”

“But how did they get south of the Wall?” Brienne asked in horror.

“I don’t know. None of the scouting parties ever came back, and I’m in no fit shape.” That was true enough, Brienne could see. He had rather undersold the state of his injuries.

“Have you sent off ravens?” she asked.

“Yes, but there’s been no response from Castle Black. Mayhaps it’s already fallen,” Mallister replied.

“No, Castle Black holds strong. It’s in regular communication with Winterfell. If you’ve asked for reinforcements I’m sure the Lord Commander will do what he can.”

Mallister seemed to relax at that. “That is well. I had hoped I’d not live to see this fortress fall.”

“The Others seem weaker during the daytime. Tormund and I will see if we can find the source of the breach. Rest and recuperate. Do you have any idea if the Others came from the west or the east?”

“I’m sorry; I do not. Please take the utmost care in your travels. Every life matters doubly – keeping defenders alive and soldiers from the Night King’s army.”

“We understand. We will return before nightfall.”

 

If Brienne and Tormund scout to the west (toward the Bay of Ice), go to [**Chapter 58.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43446200)

If Brienne and Tormund scout to the east (back the way they came), go to [**Chapter 59.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43446266)

 


	54. Chapter 54

As they drew near the clearing, they could see that the mounds were bodies covered by snow. They appeared to be laid out in a roughly circular arrangement.

Tormund backed away with a hiss. He pulled Brienne along when she did not seem inclined to follow. “It’s not natural, lass. Go back. They might not’ve heard us yet.”

Just as he said so, hidden figures started bursting out from beneath the snow. Rotting and mindless, they surged forth to attack. Brienne and Tormund fought back fiercely, but the ranks of the dead immediately refilled whenever one fell; the battle was hopeless. Brienne and Tormund tried to retreat, but the trap had been laid with great cunning.

Brienne slashed out without thought to defense, using her Valyrian steel to put as many wights as possible to a permanent rest. Eventually, though, she and Tormund both fell. Considering the loss to his enemies, the Night King considered it a more than fair trade.

**THE END**

 


	55. Chapter 55

“We don’t know it’s someone we can help. It could even be an Other,” Brienne said.

“Others don’t bleed,” Tormund replied.

Without further discussion, they followed the rough path through the snow. The bleeding seemed fairly sparse, which could be a good sign or not depending on how much had already been lost. Finally, they came to a mound of snow that appeared to have been constructed by human hands.

“Snow cave. Inside can be warmer than you’d think,” Tormund said.

Brienne began to approach. “Hello?” she said.

Tormund called out something else. When Brienne shot him a quizzical look, he replied, “Some free folk only speak the Old Tongue. Let me.”

A strange, guttural response issued from the snow cave. Tormund leaned in and spoke back and forth with the occupant for a while. Eventually she emerged, a wildling dressed in seal pelts with unusually pale skin. When she spoke, Brienne could see that her teeth were filed into points.

Tormund reviewed their conversation. “She says she escaped an ambush by wights barely, though not without taking a wound to the leg and losing the rest of her party. They had traveled all the way from the ice rivers north of the Frostfangs to try to pass through the Wall. There’s nothing left alive between here and there, she says.”

“How did she get through?”

“She climbed. Probably not how the Others did it. She says they came from the west.”

“She should recover if the Shadow Tower’s maester has any skill. I hope Mallister doesn’t mind this type of reinforcement.”

“I say bugger him if he does. She’s dead if she stays here.”

They gathered up some branches and made a litter for the injured wildling. Though the pain was likely enormous, she remained stoic during the journey to the Shadow Tower.

Go to [**Chapter 61.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43446545)

 


	56. Chapter 56

“Oh don’t be foolish. You’d never make it. There are miles of deep snow, wild animals, and worse between here and Winterfell. It’s not far to the Shadow Tower. Come with us and you’ll have a much easier and safer journey.”

“Well… I suppose that’s true,” said Sam. He’d already endured a long voyage from Oldtown. The detour would only cost a bit more time, and having traveling companions made it more likely he’d arrive at all.

“Did’ya kill any wights along the way, Slayer?” Tormund asked.

Brienne shot him a look that said it was unkind to tease the young man.

“He’s Sam the Slayer or I have the member of a squirrel. Jon spoke of his deeds often. Killed a white walker all on his own. Stole him a woman from that half-crow Craster. Now off to learn his sums and letters.” Brienne didn’t think she’d heard Tormund sound so impressed before.

Sam blushed, but didn’t deny any of it. “I didn’t see any wights, but the Bay is frozen solid well past the gorge. There’s nothing to keep them from walking across. I’d be surprised if some haven’t already passed through. The Bay has not frozen like that in living memory. It doesn’t seem natural.”

 

They arrived at the Shadow Tower as night was falling. Every unseen sound from the darkness make them more eager to be ensconced behind the walls of a sturdy tower. Like all Night’s Watch fortresses, the Shadow Tower was not protected by walls (other than the Wall at its rear facing) to show that the Watch had nothing to fear from the Seven Kingdoms, only the Others.

Signs of recent trouble became evident as they entered the courtyard. Scorch marks blemished the base of every tower, and pyres still smoked in the yard. Sam took the lead, knocking urgently for entrance to the main keep. “Open in the name of the Watch,” he called.

A weak voice sounded from above. “Hold, I must unbar the door. I beg patience. I am somewhat injured.”

They had to wait several minutes for the door to slowly creak open to admit them. Inside, an old man wearing the black of the Night’s Watch limped into view. He looked to have been a hale and hearty fighter in his younger days, but age and recent battles had taken their toll.

“Commander Mallister, I am Sam Tarly from Castle Black, lately an apprentice maester. With me are Brienne of Tarth and Tormund Giantsbane who serve at Winterfell.” Tormund looked like he wanted to take issue with that, but Brienne silenced him with a tap to his arm.

“Well met, Sam. I had hoped for more reinforcements than three, however. The Others have taken all my men, leaving only my maester. Their attacks started small, but they’ve been coming in force lately. I managed to burn their dead and mine both, but if they come again, there’s naught more I can do. Is this really all Castle Black can spare?”

“I’m sorry, ser, but if you’ve sent ravens, they’ve not arrived. We grew fearful of your silence given the fall of Eastwatch and came to investigate. Meeting Sam was happenstance.”

“I was afraid of as much. None of the men I sent out ever came back, and I’m in no fit shape to find out more myself.” That was true enough, Brienne could see. Mallister had rather undersold the state of his injuries.

“Sam thinks they may be crossing the frozen bay. If that’s so, you won’t be able to hold the Tower even with reinforcements. We should seal it up and evacuate.”

“I’d slow you down too much. Leave me my crossbow and some good salt beef and be on your way.”

Brienne’s discussion with the stubborn old man was interrupted by crashing sounds from below. A trio of wights were clawing at the door to the Tower. Dozens more could be heard stumbling around the courtyard.

Sam upended his pack as he searched for the fragments of dragonglass he had hidden away. His books and dirty clothes fell out along with cheese, dried fruits, and a horn. Tormund’s eyes widened at the latter.

“Where did you get that, lad?” Tormund demanded.

“What, the horn? We found it at the Fist of the First Men with the dragonglass. It’s broken; it doesn’t make any sound.”

Tormund looked almost hypnotized. “Want to bet? Mance said the Others can hear it. He said there’d be no need of the Wall if he could find the Horn of Winter. We looked everywhere for it. But o’course, the First men… Mind if I give it a try?”

Sam nodded ascent, and Tormund reverently put the horn to his lips. He blew until he was red-faced, but no sound ever issued. They stood together in the quiet for a moment until they realized they could no longer hear the wights.

Brienne cautiously led the way downstairs and discovered the wights lying motionless in the courtyard. She poked one with her foot, then with Oathkeeper, to no reaction. Tormund and Sam quickly helped gather up the bodies and burn them.

“Well now that is a horse of a different color,” Mallister said when they were gathered again in the Tower. “We must relay this information to the other commanders with all haste. Since the ravens haven’t been getting through, I suppose we must go ourselves. I am issuing an order of evacuation for the Shadow Tower. Maester Mullin and I will travel along the top of the Wall to Castle Black. The three of you should return to Winterfell directly. Take the horn and show them what it can do.” Mallister’s aged face cracked with a smile. “I’m feeling a breath of spring in the air.”

**Continue – go to to[Chapter 16.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)**

 


	57. Chapter 57

Brienne gave Sam some of their provisions and what navigational advice she could. He bragged that he’d been near to finishing his studies of the stars and knew how to find his way to Winterfell with their aid.

“There goes a brave man,” Tormund said.

Brienne, who had taken rather the opposite impression, asked “Really?”

“Jon spoke of him often. Sam the Slayer, he’s called. Killed a white walker all on his own. Stole himself a woman from that half-crow Craster. Besides, how else could a man get so fat without being a mighty hunter?”

Brienne scowled. “I only hope it is bravery and not foolishness. I’d follow him, but we have a duty to Lady Sansa.”  
  


Unfortunately, Sam never arrived at Winterfell, and all he knew was lost.

**THE END**

 


	58. Chapter 58

Brienne and Tormund left the Shadow Tower and headed west toward the Bay. It would be frozen in at this point in the season, but all the better reason to help if someone was trapped out there.

As they neared the harbor, they saw a black brother approaching across the ice. Brienne didn’t think she’d ever seen a man so well bundled in furs. As he drew within hailing distance, she saw that in fact much of his bulk was built into his frame. She wondered what sort of Night’s Watchman one so fat could be.

“Greetings,” Brienne called. “We’re patrolling from the Shadow Tower.”

“Oh thank the gods. That’s where I was headed, but I wasn’t sure I was going to make it. I’m Sam, Samwell Tarly. The Lord Commander sent me off to become the Watch’s maester, but I couldn’t stay. I uncovered some information that Jon Snow needs to hear, but it’s too sensitive to trust to a raven. The roads are closed south of the Neck, so I had to take a ship. When they saw the bay was frozen over, they said we’d have to turn back. I made them put me off, but every step I’ve been afraid I would break through. Are we on dry ground yet?”

“Aye, lad. You did well,” Tormund said.

“I need to get to Jon right away. Can you help?”

“Jon Snow is at Winterfell now, but we must finish our mission at the Shadow Tower before we can return. It shouldn’t be too much longer,” Brienne said.

“Winterfell? Why? Never mind. No, I must speak with Jon as soon as possible. It will be quicker to strike out from here.”

“I’m sorry, but the Shadow Tower is also of key importance. We must complete our work there.”

 

If Brienne insists Samwell accompany them to the Shadow Tower, go to [**Chapter 60.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43446377)

If Brienne bids Samwell farewell, go to [**Chapter 57.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43446155)

 


	59. Chapter 59

Brienne and Tormund backtracked east from the Shadow Tower and ranged south of the Wall in an arc. They saw nothing suspicious about the Wall itself, and kept on high alert for any tracks or unusual signs. A snow mound too rounded to be made by nature drew their attention.

“That’s a snow cave. I’d call it a good sign. I don’t think an Other would seek to protect itself from the cold,” Tormund said.

Brienne began to approach. “Hello?” she said softly.

Tormund called out something else. When Brienne shot him a quizzical look, he replied, “Some free folk only speak the Old Tongue. Let me.”

A strange, guttural response issued from the snow cave. Tormund leaned in and spoke back and forth with the occupant for a while. Eventually she emerged, a wildling dressed in seal pelts with unusually pale skin. When she spoke, Brienne could see her teeth were filed into points.

Tormund told of their conversation. “She says she escaped the ambush by wights barely though not without taking a wound to the leg and losing the rest of her party. They had travelled all the way from the ice rivers north of the Frostfangs to try to pass through the Wall. There’s nothing left alive between here and there, she says.”

“How did she get through?”

“She climbed. Probably not how the Others did it. She says they came from the west.”

“She should recover if the Shadow Tower’s maester has any skill. I hope Mallister doesn’t mind this type of reinforcement.”

“I say bugger him if he does. She’s dead if she stays here.”

They gathered up some branches and made a litter for the injured wildling. Though the pain was likely enormous, she remained stoic during the journey to the Shadow Tower.

 

Go to [**Chapter 62.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43446611)

 


	60. Chapter 60

“Oh don’t be foolish. You’d never make it. There are miles of deep snow, wild animals, and worse between here and Winterfell. It’s not far to the Shadow Tower. Come with us and you’ll have a much easier and safer journey.”

“Well… I suppose that’s true,” said Sam. He’d already endured a long voyage from Oldtown. The detour would only cost a bit more time, and having traveling companions make it more likely he’d arrive at all.

“Did’ya kill any wights along the way, Slayer?” Tormund asked.

Brienne shot him a look that said it was unkind to tease the young man.

“He’s Sam the Slayer or I have the member of a squirrel. Jon spoke of his deeds often. Killed a white walker all on his own. Stole him a woman from that half-crow Craster. Now off to learn his sums and letters.” Brienne didn’t think she’d heard Tormund sound so impressed before.

Sam blushed, but didn’t deny any of it. “I didn’t see any wights, but the Bay is frozen solid well past the gorge. There’s nothing to keep them from walking across. I’d be surprised if some haven’t already passed through. The Bay has not frozen like that in living memory. It doesn’t seem natural.”

 

They arrived at the Shadow Tower as the sun was setting. Every unseen sound from the gloom made them all the more eager to be ensconced behind the walls of a sturdy tower. “We have returned,” Brienne called, “and we’ve found one of your brothers.”

Again Brienne and Tormund had to endure the torturous wait as Commander Mallister limped downstairs to unbar the door. He did little to hide his disappointment on seeing Sam.

“Commander Mallister, I am Sam Tarly from Castle Black, lately an apprentice maester. I come from Oldtown with important information for the Watch and Jon Snow.”

“Well met, Sam. Come inside and let us make the Tower secure. I fear even the aid of the three of you will not be enough to repulse another attack.”

“Sam thinks they may be crossing the frozen bay. If that’s so, you won’t be able to hold the Tower even with significant reinforcements. We should seal it up and evacuate.”

“No, I’d only slow you down. Leave me my crossbow and some good salt beef and be on your way if that’s your desire.”

Brienne’s discussion with the stubborn old man was interrupted by crashing sounds from below. A trio of wights were clawing at the door to the Tower. Dozens more could be heard stumbling around the courtyard.

Sam upended his pack as he searched for the fragments of dragonglass he had hidden away. His books and dirty clothes fell out along with cheese, dried fruits, and a horn. Tormund’s eyes widened at the latter.

“Where did you get that, lad?” Tormund demanded.

“What, the horn? We found it at the Fist of the First Men with the dragonglass. It’s broken; it doesn’t make any sound.”

Tormund looked almost hypnotized. “Want to bet? Mance said the Others can hear it. He said there’d be no need of the Wall if he could find the Horn of Winter. We looked everywhere for it. But o’course, the First men… Mind if I give it a try?”

Sam nodded ascent, and Tormund reverently put the horn to his lips. He blew until he was red-faced, but no sound ever issued. They stood together in the quiet for a moment until they realized they could no longer hear the wights.

Brienne cautiously led the way downstairs and discovered the wights lying motionless in the courtyard. She poked one with her foot, then with Oathkeeper, to no reaction. Tormund and Sam quickly helped gather up the bodies and burn them.

“Well now that is a horse of a different color,” Mallister said when they were gathered again in the Tower. “We must relay this information to the other commanders with all haste. Since the ravens haven’t been getting through, I suppose we must go ourselves. I am issuing an order of evacuation for the Shadow Tower. Maester Mullin and I will travel along the top of the Wall to Castle Black. The three of you should return to Winterfell directly. Take the horn and show them what it can do.” Mallister’s aged face cracked with a smile. “I’m feeling a breath of spring in the air.”

**Continue – go to[ **Chapter 16.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)**

 


	61. Chapter 61

As they drew near the Shadow Tower, signs of recent trouble became apparent. Scorch marks blemished the base of every tower, and pyres had burned themselves out in the courtyard.

Like all Night’s Watch fortresses, the Shadow Tower was not protected by walls (other than the Wall at its rear facing) to show that the Watch had nothing to fear from the Seven Kingdoms, only the Others. In this case, however, they seem to have been attacked from the south.

“Hello! Is anyone still alive here?” Brienne called. Tormund kept close to her, alert for any sign of movement.

“Hello! We come from Winterfell. It’s all clear out here,” she continued. Tormund twitched with every sentence.

“Winterfell you say?” A weak voice sounded from the great tower. “Hold, I must unbar the door. I beg patience. I am somewhat injured.”

Brienne and Tormund had to wait several minutes for the door to slowly creak open to admit them. Inside, an old man wearing the black of the Night’s Watch limped into view. He looked to have been a hale and hearty fighter in his younger days, but age and recent battles had taken their toll.

“Well met, ser. I am Brienne of Tarth in service to Sansa Stark, and this is Tormund Giantsbane,” Brienne said, choosing one of Tormund’s least objectionable titles. “The young woman is…” Brienne looked to Tormund for assistance.

“She’s Sekla of the ice river tribes,” he supplied. “We found her nursing her wounds from an Other ambush. She’ll fight for us if you’ll have her.”

The old man harrumphed a bit at that but soon remembered his courtesies. “Well met. I am Ser Denys Mallister, commander of the Shadow Tower, though of late there is not much to command. The Others have taken all my men, leaving only my maester. The attacks started small, but they’ve been coming in force lately. I managed to burn their dead and mine both, but if they come again, there’s naught more I can do.”

“Have you sent for reinforcements?” Brienne asked.

“Yes, but there’s been no response from Castle Black. Mayhaps it’s already fallen,” Mallister replied.

“No, Castle Black holds strong. It’s in regular communication with Winterfell. If you’ve asked for reinforcements I’m sure the Lord Commander will do what he can.”

Mallister seemed to relax at that. “That is well. I had hoped I’d not live to see this fortress fall.”

Mallister offered hospitality to his three guests and had Maester Mullin see to Sekla’s leg. Once she was settled, he positioned her at a window above the courtyard as a lookout.

“Sekla thinks they are coming from the west, maybe crossing the frozen bay. If that’s so, you won’t be able to hold the Tower even with reinforcements. We should seal it up and evacuate.”

“I’d slow you down too much. Leave me my crossbow and some good salt beef and be on your way.”

Brienne’s discussion with the stubborn old man was interrupted by the twang of a bowstring. Below, she could see Others stumbling into the courtyard. As she watched, one went down with an arrow through its eye. She drew her sword and rushed down, followed quickly by Tormund.

They stepped out of the Tower door and began fighting for all they were worth. Oathkeeper made quick work of the Others, but Tormund held his own, making sure to always crush or sever the heads of each defeated foe. Many of them also fell to well-placed missiles from Sekla, Commander Mallister, and even Maester Mullin.

They were all taken aback for a moment when a figure dressed in black shuffled into the courtyard. He was a broad shouldered and fat man showing no signs of decay. At first, they tried to convince themselves that he was part of a reinforcement division from Castle Black. Soon, however, his glazed blue eyes and refusal to communicate make it clear that he was merely a freshly made wight. One of Mallister’s crossbow bolts hit him in the neck, but he kept advancing on the Tower. Brienne rushed to cut him down and behead him so Mallister would not have to suffer seeing his brother in such a state.

The battle continued with small waves of Others all night. Though none of the living took any serious wounds, they were kept from any rest, which may well have been the point of the attacks.

In the morning, they stripped the corpses of any useful gear and clothing and burned the bodies. Most of them had no more than a few scraps of armor or weapons, but in the former Night’s Watch man, they found a small treasure trove. His cloak was still sound, and his pack held many useful items. They found a dragonglass dagger, some dried food, extra clothes, and an old horn.

Tormund picked up the horn and weighed it carefully in his hands. “Could it be?” He put it to his lips and blew. No sound came out, though he blew til he was gasping for air. “Amazing,” he muttered.

“What’s that?” Brienne asked.

“I believe this is the horn Mance Rayder was searching for – the Horn of Winter.”

“What’s it for?”

“Mance said it would bring down the Wall, though might be he meant that poetically.  He often did.”

“I think our work here is done. Let’s set back out for Winterfell as soon as the sun’s properly up. We have much to tell them of what we’ve seen and done.”

 

**Continue – go to[ **Chapter 16.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)**

 


	62. Chapter 62

They arrived at the Shadow Tower as the sun was setting. Every unseen sound from the gloom made them all the more eager to be ensconced behind the walls of a sturdy tower. “We have returned,” Brienne called, “and we’ve found a survivor.”

Again Brienne and Tormund had to endure the torturous wait as Commander Mallister limped downstairs to unbar the door. He did little to hide his disappointment on seeing the wildling. He had obviously been hoping that Brienne meant a surviving brother of the Night's Watch.

Still, Mallister made no objection; the war was too desperate for that. Tormund knew he’d initially regarded defenders drawn from the ranks of the free folk to be substandard. Now, anyone who could wield a weapon was welcome, even this female of the free folk who was probably a cannibal besides.

“She says she’s skilled with bow and spear. She’ll be some help against the Others,” Tormund said.

Mallister agreed and positioned her as a lookout once Mullin finishing setting her leg.

“She thinks they are coming from the west, maybe crossing the frozen bay. If that’s so, you won’t be able to hold the Tower even with reinforcements. We should seal it up and evacuate.”

“I’d slow you down too much. Leave me my crossbow and some good salt beef and be on your way.”

Brienne’s discussion with the stubborn old man was interrupted by the twang of a bowstring. Below, she could see Others stumbling into the courtyard. As she watched, one went down with an arrow through its eye. She drew her sword and rushed down, followed quickly by Tormund.

They stepped out of the Tower door and began fighting for all they were worth. Oathkeeper made quick work of the wights, but Tormund held his own, making sure to always crush or sever the heads of each defeated foe. Many of them also fell to well-placed missiles from the wildling, Commander Mallister, and even Maester Mullin.

They were all taken aback for a moment when a figure dressed in black shuffled into the courtyard. He was a broad shouldered and fat man showing no signs of decay. At first, they tried to convince themselves that he was part of a reinforcement division from Castle Black. Soon, however, his glazed blue eyes and refusal to communicate make it clear that he was merely a freshly made wight. One of Mallister’s crossbow bolts hit him in the neck, but he kept advancing on the Tower. Brienne rushed to cut him down and behead him so Mallister would not have to suffer seeing his brother in such a state.

The battle continued with small waves of Others all night. Though none of the living took any serious wounds, they were kept from any rest, which may well have been the point of the attacks.

In the morning, they stripped the corpses of any useful gear and clothing and burned the bodies. Most of them had no more than a few scraps of armor or weapons, but in the former Night’s Watch man, they found a small treasure trove. His cloak was still sound, and his pack held many useful items. They found a dragonglass dagger, some dried food, extra clothes, and an old horn.

Tormund picked up the horn and weighed it carefully in his hands. “Could it be?” He put it to his lips and blew. No sound came out, though he blew til he was gasping for air. “Amazing,” he muttered.

“What’s that?” Brienne asked.

“I believe this is the horn Mance Rayder was searching for – the Horn of Winter.”

“What’s it for?”

“Mance said it would bring down the Wall, though might be he meant that poetically.  He often did.”

“I think our work here is done. Let’s set back out for Winterfell as soon as the sun’s properly up. We have much to tell them of what we’ve seen and done.”

 

**Continue – go to[ **Chapter 16.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)**

 


	63. Chapter 63

“My thrice-damned uncle seems to be doing all he can to help Cersei Lannister cling to power. Maybe her aims to wed her and be her king, or maybe he just wants to see an apocalypse up close. He traveled to Old Valyria, you know, in the Smoking Seas. Never was right in the head after. Not that he wasn’t a loose harpoon before.”

“Ser Jaime says that his sister sent him to Essos to hire the Golden Company,” Sansa said.

“I guarantee you he has bigger plans than being her errand boy. We should try and head him off before he joins his forces to hers.”

Yara unrolled and weighted down a map of the Narrow Sea. She traced a few routes from Essos with her fingertips, concentrating fiercely.

“I reckon I see a couple of good options. We could take my ships to Dragonstone and hide in the lee of the island. With a little luck, we take him by surprise. On the other hand, we could take refuge in the harbor of Tarth,” she quirked a smile at Brienne. “It’s a bit further from the city, but a nicer berth and I suspect the lord will give us a warm welcome.”

 

If Brienne recommends ambushing him from Dragonstone, go to [**Chapter 65.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43446959)

If Brienne recommends sailing for Tarth and meeting him at sea, go to [**Chapter 68.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447088)

 


	64. Chapter 64

“My thrice-damned uncle seems to be doing all he can to help Cersei Lannister cling to power. Maybe her aims to wed her and be her king, or maybe he just wants to see an apocalypse up close. He traveled to Old Valyria, you know, in the Smoking Seas. Never was right in the head after. Not that he wasn’t a loose harpoon before.”

“Ser Jaime says that his sister sent him to Essos to hire the Golden Company,” Sansa said.

“I guarantee you he has bigger plans than being her errand boy. We should try and head him off before he joins his forces to hers.”

Brienne didn’t think the flirty glance Yara sent her way when she mentioned joining forces was a coincidence. Nor when she spoke of merging resources, hot and heavy battles, and pounding seas. She cut her off before her blush could get out of control.

“Where do you think we should meet them?”

Yara unrolled and weighted down a map of the Narrow Sea. She traced a few routes from Essos with her fingertips, concentrating fiercely.

“I reckon I see a couple of good options. We could take my ships to Dragonstone and hide in the lee of the island. With a little luck, we take him by surprise. On the other hand, we could take refuge in the harbor of Tarth,” she quirked a smile at Brienne. “It’s a bit further from the city, but a nicer berth and I suspect the lord will give us a warm welcome.”

 

If Brienne recommends ambushing him from Dragonstone, go to [**Chapter 67.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447019)

If Brienne recommends sailing for Tarth and meeting him at sea, go to [**Chapter 69.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447178)


	65. Chapter 65

Yara’s fleet of longships proved easy to hide on the protected side of Dragonstone. Her men were loyal and obedient to a surprising degree for Ironborn. She had hoped to supplement them with reserves of fighters from the northmen at Winterfell. However, they still spit at the name Greyjoy thanks to how Theon had treated the Starks, so she had to make do.  Brienne was proving a formidable ally, the rare knight who could sail as well as fight. Yara thought she’d make a fine Ironborn if she could get over being so lady-like.

Yara was approaching a dangerous state of boredom when she received word from scouts stationed on the island that a large fleet of ships had been sighted. Bearing Euron’s banners, they outnumbered Yara’s forces by more than triple.

“I’m loathe to cede the sea to him, but perhaps we should make for land. What do you think?”

 

If Brienne recommends beaching the _Black Wind_ and attacking on land, go to [**Chapter 70.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447205)

If Brienne recommends ramming the _Silence_ , go to [**Chapter 71.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447286)

 


	66. Chapter 66

The Stranger jabbed at Brienne with his pitchfork. She parried desperately, but Oathkeeper cracked from the force of the blow.

“Why would you do it?” he goaded her.

Dodge as she might, he was always a step ahead. Inevitably, the tines of the fork penetrated her abdomen and pulled out her gleaming viscera.

He towered triumphant over her slumping form. “Why would you ever read a chapter that has no links?”

**THE END**

 


	67. Chapter 67

Yara’s fleet of longships proved easy to hide on the protected side of Dragonstone. Her men were loyal and obedient to a surprising degree for Ironborn. She had hoped to supplement them with reserves of fighters from the northmen at Winterfell. However, they still spit at the name Greyjoy thanks to how Theon had treated the Starks, so she had to make do.

Brienne was proving a formidable ally, the rare knight who could sail as well as fight, and kiss as well as sail. They’d kept close company since leaving the North. Brienne seemed to appreciate every bit of loving attention from Yara, and Yara still had not gotten over the marvel that was her body. What a spectacular woman! Yara thought she’d make a fine Ironborn if she could get over being so lady-like.

Yara was approaching a dangerous state of boredom when she received word from scouts stationed on the island that a large fleet of ships had been sighted. Bearing Euron’s banners, they outnumbered Yara’s forces by more than triple.

“I’m loathe to cede the sea to him, but perhaps we should make for land. What do you think?”

 

If Brienne recommends beaching the _Black Wind_ and attacking on land, go to [**Chapter 70.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447205)

If Brienne recommends ramming the _Silence_ , go to [**Chapter 71.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447286)

 


	68. Chapter 68

A day ahead of the rest of Yara’s fleet arriving, the _Black Wind_ sailed into Tarth’s harbor. Brienne didn’t want to give her father a scare. Though the surrounding bay was known as Shipbreaker’s, around Tarth that was a misnomer. The mountainous island sheltered their harbor, giving rise to beautiful beaches and calm sapphire seas.

Yara looked around, bemused. “We certainly grew up on different sorts of islands.”

“We’re probably more alike that you’d think. I could sail before I rode a horse, too.” Brienne bounded down the gangplank and into the arms of a tall, richly appointed lord. Yara bit back a whimper of appreciation and led her men ashore.

Introductions were made all around. Lord Tarth was skeptical at first, but offered hospitality to the fleet once Brienne vouched for them.

They remained on Tarth, feasting and enjoying an ocean warm enough to swim in until their lookouts spotted Euron’s sails in the distance. Brienne had entertained an irrational fear that he might make land on Tarth, but his bearings pointed straight for King’s Landing.

As Yara supervised the fleet’s departure, Brienne thanked her father for all he had done. Their good-byes were awkward since, in a time of war, they could not be sure they would ever see one another again. At last, Selwyn pulled Brienne into a tight bear hug. “Be safe,” he whispered in her ear.

“I will… I will do all I can to come back to you. And if I cannot, I will fight with honor and do you no shame.”

Selwyn looked away and locked eyes with Yara. “Perhaps you have a better sense of self-preservation.”

“I’d almost have to, wouldn’t I?” Some of that self-preservation kicked in, keeping Yara from adding, ‘Don’t worry; if she dies, I’ll make sure it’s at sea.’

They launched to fond farewells and merrily waving citizens of Tarth. Yara personally felt it was a nice change from people wailing and throwing rocks at their ships. She might just be able to get used to this non-reaving lifestyle.

They kept near the shore as they made their way north around Massey’s Hook. Euron’s fleet was expected to enter Blackwater Bay soon. They held position and considered their strategy. Daytime would give them a better view of the harbor that still hid many dangers since the devastating battle of Blackwater Bay. Of course the same would be true for Euron.

 

If Brienne recommends sailing into Blackwater Bay by day, go to [**Chapter 72.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447322)

If Brienne recommends sailing into Blackwater Bay by night, go to [**Chapter 73.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447367)

 


	69. Chapter 69

A day ahead of the rest of Yara’s fleet arriving, the _Black Wind_ sailed into Tarth’s harbor. Brienne didn’t want to give her father a scare. Though the surrounding bay was known as Shipbreaker’s, around Tarth that was a misnomer. The mountainous island sheltered their harbor, giving rise to beautiful beaches and calm sapphire seas.

Yara looked around, bemused. “We certainly grew up on different sorts of islands.”

“We’re probably more alike that you’d think. I could sail before I rode a horse, too.” Brienne bounded down the gangplank and into the arms of a tall, richly appointed lord. Yara bit back a whimper of lust stirred by Brienne’s rippling muscles and led her men ashore.

Introductions were made all around. Lord Tarth was skeptical at first, but offered hospitality to the fleet once Brienne vouched for them. Yara merrily used her status as an unmarried woman to end up with a room near Brienne’s. Not that it would have made a great amount of difference, Brienne suspected. Yara’s hands tended to wander no matter what part of the castle they were touring. By the time Brienne brought her down to the winecellar, she had to admit to the role of willing accomplice.

They remained on Tarth, feasting and enjoying an ocean warm enough to swim in until their lookouts spotted Euron’s sails in the distance. Brienne had entertained an irrational fear that he might make land on Tarth, but his bearings pointed straight for King’s Landing.

As Yara supervised the fleet’s departure, Brienne thanked her father for all he had done. Their good-byes were awkward since, in a time of war, they could not be sure they would ever see one another again. At last, Selwyn pulled Brienne into a tight bear hug. “Be safe,” he whispered in her ear.

“I will… I will do all I can to come back to you. And if I cannot, I will fight with honor.”

Selwyn looked away and locked eyes with Yara. “Perhaps you have a better sense of self-preservation.”

“I’d almost have to, wouldn’t I? Can I have a quick word?”

Brienne couldn’t hear what Yara and her father discussed, but he returned with a strange gleam in his eye. He hugged her again in rib-crackling fashion, then said, “I’ll always love you.”

“I love you too, Father. And I won’t shame you.”

Selwyn looked away, then grasped Yara’s wrist with a strange formality.

“I hope you understand how important she is to me.”

“Yeah, and even better, I understand how important she is to _me_.”

 

“What were you two talking about,” Brienne asked when Yara didn’t seem forthcoming.

“Oh, nothing much. I was just asking if he’d be willing to come to Pyke for a visit after the war is done.”

“You want my father to visit your castle? Why?”

“Yeah, I mean maybe I’m thinking about having a certain kind of party.” Yara looked uncharacteristically flustered. “We’ll work it out later.”

They launched to fond farewells and merrily waving citizens of Tarth. Yara personally felt it was a nice change from people wailing and throwing rocks at their ships. She might just be able to get used to this non-reaving lifestyle.

They kept near the shore as they made their way north around Massey’s Hook. Euron’s fleet was expected to enter Blackwater Bay soon. They held position and considered their strategy. Daytime would give them a better view of the harbor, still hiding many dangers since the devastating battle of Blackwater Bay. Of course the same would be true for Euron.

 

If Brienne recommends sailing into Blackwater Bay by day, go to [**Chapter 72.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447322)

If Brienne recommends sailing into Blackwater Bay by night, go to [**Chapter 73.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447367)

 


	70. Chapter 70

Yara pushed for every knot of speed from her ships so that they would make landfall first and have time to get in position. They were outnumbered to be sure, but cover and elevation could make up a good bit of that difference.

The outer barricades of King’s Landing were within reach if they sprinted. They would have less time to prepare, but the ground was better. The nearest entry to the city was the Mud Gate which would be open and guarded. Any fighting would likely draw goldcloaks to investigate.

“Do you think we should run for the higher ground near the city or set up on the beach?”

 

If they run towards the city, go to [**Chapter 74.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447397)

If they start fighting with Euron on the shore, go to [**Chapter 75.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447496)

 


	71. Chapter 71

“We’ll be just as outnumbered on land. If we sink his flagship, though, there’s a good chance the rest will turn tail.”

“It’s true – most of them aren’t real Ironborn. They're Euron’s motley crew from parts east and those Golden Company sell-swords. It’s the only shot we’ve got; let’s do it.”

Yara’s orders to prepare to ram and board were relayed all around the ship and flashed to the rest of the fleet. They launched their ambush as Euron’s fleet slid by, taking them by surprise in their port flank. The _Black Wind_ bore straight for the _Silence_. Its ram punched a ragged hole through the hull, and the _Silence_ immediately began to take on water.

The crew of the _Black Wind_ threw out grappling hooks and started to climb up or guide rope ladders into position. The defenders on the _Silence_ were eerily quiet as they attempted to cut through the lines before the attackers could board. By the time Brienne and Yara were aboard, Euron himself came roaring to meet his foes an axe in each hand.

“Niece!” he cried on seeing Yara. “So good of you to pay me a return visit. Since you obviously can’t get enough of my hospitality, I’ll make sure you stay forever this time.”

“Nay, Uncle. I’m merely here to return some bruises and stripes you gave me. With interest.”

Euron’s false welcoming grin only spread when he realized Yara meant to make a fight of it. With a booming laugh he said, “Come on then! All of you! The Drowned God will welcome many new guests to his hall tonight.”

Brienne and Yara both lunged forward to attack Euron. Yara’s quick swing of her axe bounced harmlessly off Euron’s armor. Brienne ducked under a wild strike from Euron and popped back up behind him. She attempted to plunge Oathkeeper through the weakest parts of the armor but could not. Oathkeeper turned harmlessly aside instead of striking a mortal blow.

Euron turned to face her, laughing at her confusion. “You’ve a Valyrian steel weapon, I see. How unfortunate that you’re trying to cut through Valyrian steel mail.”

The battle continued to the screams of Yara’s dying men. Perhaps there was as many of Euron’s dying, but without their tongues, they were all silent.

The _Silence_ began to list to the side as the sea poured into the lower compartments. “He’s mine!” Yara ordered.

“What are you doing?” Brienne asked.

“I’m making damn good and sure he goes down with his ship.” Yara ran at Euron. She absorbed a slash to her face that may well have blinded her. Momentum carried her forward, and she hit Euron shoulder first. Off balance on the uneven deck, he staggered against the rail. Yara pushed with all her might, and they went into the roiling sea together.

Surrounded and outnumbered, Brienne and the other Ironborn made it a fight to remember.

**THE END**

  
  


 


	72. Chapter 72

Yara’s fleet made haste up the coast, but they still found themselves entering Blackwater Bay behind the bulk of Euron’s forces. By daylight, they were easily spotted. Some of the longships shifted their sails to meet them.

“We can lead them on a merry chase, but we can’t outrun the _Silence_ ,” Yara said.

“Better to go down fighting, then. If we sink Euron’s flagship, there’s a chance the rest will turn tail.”

“It’s true – most of them aren’t real Ironborn. They're Euron’s motley crew from parts east and those Golden Company sell-swords. It’s the only shot we’ve got; let’s do it.”

Yara’s orders to prepare to ram and board were relayed all around the ship and flashed to the rest of the fleet. They launched their attack as Euron’s ships closed in. The _Black Wind_ bore straight for the _Silence_. Its ram punched a ragged hole through the hull, and the _Silence_ immediately began to take on water.

The crew of the _Black Wind_ threw out grappling hooks and started to climb up or guide rope ladders into position. The defenders on the _Silence_ were eerily quiet as they attempted to cut through the lines before the attackers could board. By the time Brienne and Yara were aboard, Euron himself came roaring to meet his foes an axe in each hand.

“Niece!” he cried on seeing Yara. “So good of you to pay me a return visit. Since you obviously can’t get enough of my hospitality, I’ll make sure you stay forever this time.”

“Nay, Uncle. I’m merely here to return some bruises and stripes you gave me. With interest.”

Euron’s false welcoming grin only spread when he realized Yara meant to make a fight of it. With a booming laugh he said, “Come on then! All of you! The Drowned God will welcome many new guests to his hall tonight.”

Brienne and Yara both lunged forward to attack Euron. Yara’s quick swing of her axe bounced harmlessly off Euron’s armor. Brienne ducked under a wild strike from Euron and popped back up behind him. She attempted to plunge Oathkeeper through the weakest parts of the armor but could not. Oathkeeper turned harmlessly aside instead of striking a mortal blow.

Euron turned to face her, laughing at her confusion. “You’ve a Valyrian steel weapon, I see. How unfortunate that you’re trying to cut through Valyrian steel mail.”

The battle continued to the screams of Yara’s dying men. Perhaps there was as many of Euron’s dying, but without their tongues, they were all silent.

The _Silence_ began to list as the sea poured into the lower compartments. “He’s mine!” Yara ordered.

“What are you doing?” Brienne asked.

“I’m making damn good and sure he goes down with his ship.” Yara ran at Euron. She absorbed a slash to her face that may well have blinded her. Momentum carried her forward, and she hit Euron shoulder first. Off balance on the uneven deck, he staggered against the rail. Yara pushed with all her might, and they went into the roiling sea together.

Surrounded and outnumbered, Brienne and the other Ironborn made it a fight to remember.

**THE END**

 


	73. Chapter 73

Yara’s fleet made haste up the coast, but they could still see that Euron had entered the Blackwater Bay before them. She held her fleet behind Massey’s Hook to observe. Her uncle seemed to have dropped anchor to wait for the stragglers to join them.

“Typical,” Yara said. “He wants to parade the Golden Company through the streets of King’s Landing as a present to that Lannister bitch.” Her harsh growl showed that she well remembered being a prize of war during her previous appearance in King’s Landing.

“If only we had some wildfire, we could set up the same sort of trap Tyrion did.”

“Yeah, or if Daenerys had sent one of the dragons.” Yara rubbed her face, then her brow furrowed. “Hang on. It’s really just Euron that’s the problem. His crew from Essos is probably loyal – or scared enough of him that it makes no difference – but the other Ironborn won’t care to ally with Lannisters, and the Golden Company can be bought.”

“What are you saying?”

“If you and me row ourselves over to the Silence under cover of darkness and settle the matter with Euron, then probably the rest of his fleet can be won over.”

As crazy as it sounded to Brienne, it seemed to be that or full retreat. Neither of them felt like coming all this way and failing without a fight. They covered their clothing with full black cloaks and rowed a tender boat into the bay. They brought no lights, but the distinctive design of the _Silence_ was impossible to miss.

Both Brienne and Yara adeptly climbed dangling lines of rope, landing silently on the deck. Brienne heard a soft hoot as an unlucky crewman spotted her. She had his throat cut and body thrown overboard before he could make another sound. The tongue-less crew seemed to make poor watchmen.

Yara whispered, “I saw enough of the ship as a captive that I can guide us around. Would you rather go the fast way or the slow? The fast will take us past Euron’s most loyal crew; we’ll have to kill them. If we go slow, might be I can talk some of the Ironborn back to my side.”

 

If they rush to take Euron by surprise, killing everyone they meet, go to [**Chapter 76.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447562)

If they attempt to recruit the crew, go to [**Chapter 77.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447619)

 


	74. Chapter 74

Brienne, Yara, and her Ironborn took position behind the wooden battlements that had been constructed outside King’s Landing when Daenerys’ Dothraki threatened the Reach. They were meant to break charges and disrupt formations, but would provide some cover while Euron’s troops moved in.

Ship to ship combat being long range meant that Ironborn tended to be proficient with bows. They lacked the discipline to release coordinated volleys, but each aiming at their own target proved effective. They were well into the process of evening the odds when Brienne heard horses riding hard on their position from behind.

A dozen goldcloaks were approaching, obviously not amused at the small civil war being fought outside their city.

 

If Brienne waylays the goldcloaks, go to [**Chapter 78.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447655)

If Brienne tries to win their assistance, go to [**Chapter 79.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447778)

 


	75. Chapter 75

Yara’s Ironborn swarmed out of their ships and set up their ranks of archers as best they could. They had little time to prepare, but neither did Euron’s troops, surprised to find themselves under vicious attack as they attempted to disembark.

The men who followed Euron from Essos and his Ironborn wore little armor and fell by the dozens from the rain of arrows. The Golden Company held back, confused about the nature of this skirmish. Euron himself soon pushed his own men aside to stride to the front ranks.

His mouth split into a broad, cruel smile when he saw Yara. “You’re quite the troublesome barnacle, aren’t you, niece? Must I scrape you off again before I join my bride-to-be?

“You’ll have to go through me first,” Brienne said, taking charge of the land portion of the battle.

“Oh, my niece has herself a knightly champion, is that it? Should we have a duel? Winner takes the city; losing side departs?”

Brienne’s eyes widened in surprise. She hadn’t thought it could be so simple. Not that the outcome of the fight was assured – she knew better than to underestimate anyone – but that they could avoid needless bloodshed.

“Don’t be daft,” Yara yelled, “I know you’d never keep any such bargain.”

Euron laughed. “And you would?”

“Well, I mean, no,” Yara conceded.

Euron tilted back his head and brayed laughter. With uncanny speed, he then launched himself at Brienne, an axe in each hand.

Brienne drew Oathkeeper to parry his frenzied attack. Yara darted past his side quick as a sea snake. His followers sprinted up the shore while Yara’s rapidly dropped their bows and readied themselves for close combat.

Yara struck a ringing blow to Euron’s back which he didn’t seem to feel. He had locked on to Yara’s champion. A mad man but never a fool, he could see that her Valyrian steel blade and the skill with which she wielded it would make her a threat.

Yara drew back in puzzlement. She would never be known for her brute strength, but he shouldn’t have been able to shrug off a cleaving blow from her best axe. Through the rent she’d made in Euron’s leather jerkin, she could see the gleam of metal below. As the sun hit it just right, she saw the colors shift.

“Valyrian steel!” she yelled. “He’s got Valyrian steel mail underneath!”

Brienne now understood why her attacks were having little impact. Even though the news was unwelcome, it helped her pride a bit.

“It was just lying around in Old Valyria. He who dares wins!” Euron lashed out with a strike that missed Brienne’s sword hand by so little that she felt the breeze of the axe passing by.

 _Hands!_ “You still need your hands and head. It doesn’t cover everywhere.” Brienne came in with a high attack that Euron was forced to parry. Their weapons locked, and he boldly tried to hook Oathkeeper from her grip.

Yara took Brienne’s hint. She ducked low and swung her axe in a whistling arc aimed at Euron boot. It cut through layers of leather and cleanly severed the tendon of his right foot. Her uncle howled and swung down reflexively, but Yara was quick enough to dodge away.

Balancing on one foot now, he swept hate-filled eyes past Brienne and Yara and cried out, “What are you fools waiting for? Kill my niece!”

The order cost him his life. Slowed and off balance, he was unable to intercept Brienne’s sword aimed at his neck. She struck at the jawline uncertain whether the mail included a gorget, so the result was a fountain of blood that made clear to all watching that Euron Grey was dead.

His followers closed ranks, threatening to surround Brienne and Yara’s forces.

 

If they attempt to retreat, go to [**Chapter 82.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447973)

If attempt to recruit Euron’s followers, go to [**Chapter 83.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43448024)

 


	76. Chapter 76

Brienne and Yara lurked around the blind corners of the _Silence_ , their flashing blades a fatal surprise to everyone they met. A guard was posted outside Euron’s cabin, but Yara’s throwing axe took him in the forehead and he went down without a whimper.

“Wish we had the time to return half of what he did to me onto his own skin. But I can see you’re an honorable lady what wouldn’t hold with torture.”

“Don’t be so sure. I’ve extracted a measure or two of vengeance in my day. This does seem a perilous time and place, though.”

Brienne kicked in the door to what appeared to be an empty room. She rushed inside and looked around perplexed. Yara followed, turning to lock eyes with her uncle emerging from behind the door. His lips were stained blue and he had an almost drunken posture.

“Niece! The visions showed me you would be coming back to me and that this time you’d bring a more formidable shield than your baby brother. Poor girls; you do not realize that you stand against a god!” Euron drew himself up to his full height. He was a match for Brienne in size and plainly beyond the reach of reason.

Brienne’s sword slashed at his torso, but he backed away and out the door. “No, no. A battle for the control of the Ironborn requires witnesses.” Moving with a speed that truly did seem inhuman, Euron climbed onto the main deck. All the while he bellowed for audience. “”Attend! Attend, but take no part. My niece, believes she can stop my ascension. I will show her the error of her ways!”

Euron attacked both Brienne and Yara in a whirlwind of blows. Yara receive a painful cut on her arm but Brienne was largely spared any injury. She matched Euron blow for blow gradually gaining ground and forcing Euron to the railing of the ship. Euron grinned at her prowess. “A falling star in truth, a legend in your own time. But not a god, no. You can not win this fight; you do not know the stakes.”

To silence his blasphemy, Brienne opened Euron’s throat. He didn’t even attempt to parry. Instead he laughed as if she’d done him a tremendous favor. Throat gaping red, he fell overboard and into the sea.

His crew held their breath and waited for something to rise, but there was nothing. The mute crew looked on the intruders with hatred, feeling the weight of promises broken. Brienne and Yara fought fiercely, but the fanatics eventually overwhelmed them and fed them fruitlessly to the hungry sea.

**THE END**

 


	77. Chapter 77

“If you think you can win us some allies, that would be welcome,” Brienne said.

“Ironborn are stubborn as a rule, but them what supported Euron at the king’s moot are starting to have some second thoughts.” A lot of this came from discomfort about seeing her tortured, Yara knew, but she didn’t feel up to mentioning that now.

They crept along a circuitous route that kept sight lines to a minimum. Every once in a while, Yara would stalk up to a guard, put an axe to his throat, and offer him the opportunity to return to her side. Brienne wasn’t sure that was the best way to win loyal allies, but Yara seemed satisfied.

Finally, the small party arrived at Euron’s cabin. It was guarded by one of his long-serving mutes. Yara’s throwing axe took him in the forehead, and he went down without a sound.

Yara strode forth to pound on the door. Her next move required boldness if she was to keep the followers she had won. “Uncle! The trueborn heir of Balon Greyjoy has come to reclaim her birthright. Come forth and kneel and maybe I send you to the Drowned God in one piece.”

Nothing happened for a moment, then the door banged open and an axe swung a rapid arc into the hallway. Brienne’s ready sword deflected it away from Yara’s torso.

Euron stepped into the doorframe, a condescending smile on his blue lips. “I was having the strangest dream, of falling stars and krakens. Death, blood, and life reborn. I thought I might have seen you in it, but I confess I did not see your knightly protector. Shall we have a duel, lady knight? Winner captains the ship; loser feeds the fish?”

 

If Brienne accepts duel with Euron, go to [**Chapter 80.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447799)

If they refuse his terms, go to [**Chapter 81.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43447874)

 


	78. Chapter 78

“Halt right there,” Brienne commanded the goldcloaks. Yara twitched her head and the nearest archers turned to focus their aim at the newcomers.

“Queen Cersei will not be acquiring these soldiers, and if you knew what we all face you’d agree with me. Throw your weapons down and none of you will be harmed.”

While the city guards complied, Euron’s forces closed on their position.

“Niece! Are you a kraken or a clam? Come out and play!”

Yara had already given the nod to her men to draw axes and attack. The Ironborn followed their queen in surging forth against Euron’s remaining men and the Golden Company sell swords. Yara cut straight for Euron, and Brienne followed behind.

Euron laughed at the carnage around him, seeming to draw strength from the chaos. He wielded an axe in each hand and fought with such wild aggression that he left no room for defense. Yara absorbed his taunts and danced out of the way of his swings, but could find not means of counterattack. Brienne sought to exploit his decision to disregard her by a swift and sudden strike to his flank.

Oathkeeper whistled through the air and parted his studded leather jerkin as if it was made of silk. The blade stopped, however, on reaching his mail. It screeched along his side, cutting more ornaments off his clothes, but did not bite through to skin.

Euron turned on her with a mad grin. “Valyrian steel mail, straight from the treasure vaults of Old Valyria itself. There will be a victor in this Great War, and I do not intend to settle for half measures.”

They were fully surrounded now, but one look at Yara told Brienne that surrender would be the worse option. They earned some measure of respect as they fought to the end.

**THE END**

  
  


 


	79. Chapter 79

“Steady, steady, we come as friends,” Brienne told the goldcloaks.

“Yeah, that’s my uncle coming with sell swords from Essos to attack the city,” Yara said.

“The queen told us of mercenaries arriving,” the leading goldcloak said. “It is nothing to you.”

“That there’s my uncle.” Yara pointed to the Greyjoy crest on her armor. “You don’t know him like I do. He’ll march those soldiers into your city then take the whole place hostage. If you’ve orders to let them in, then do, but keep him out.”

The officer seemed to consider her words. He looked old enough to have seen a similar scenario play out when Robert Baratheon came to the throne after Aerys admitted the Lord Tywin and the Lannister army. He sent two of his riders back to the gates, one to bring reinforcements and the other to relay the developments to the queen.

“Cease fire,” he ordered the Ironborn. Yara nodded her head to show they should obey. “I am Ser Corbin of the city guard. I will ride forth to find the truth of this. My men will take any aggressive moves very ill.”

He rode beyond the palisade to meet Euron and his followers. The other goldcloaks remained alert, though they didn’t seem to know where to target their crossbows.

Brienne’s heart fell when she saw Euron and Ser Corbin were laughing together as they approached the barricade. Euron grandly gestured that the Golden Company should proceed into the city. After they passed by, he prepared to ride after them at the head of his band of Ironmen. His face twisted in sudden rage as Ser Corbin told him he must wait.

“They’re my men!” Brienne heard him shout. “I brought them here as a gift to the queen!”

“Men you bought with her coin,” Ser Corbin reminded him. “You provided transportation, for which she will reimburse you, but the company is hers.”

“I don’t want a poxy ferry man’s fee! She promised me her hand!”

“The queen? I’m sure you misunderstood.”

“AAARRGH!” Euron yelled, beyond words with rage. He put the spurs to his mount and pounded forward. Almost as an afterthought, he drew an axe and sent it spinning into Ser Corbin’s forehead.

The remaining goldcloaks suddenly knew where to shoot. Most of them sent their bolts at Euron where they curiously failed to penetrate his armor. A few had the sense to shoot at his charging horse. Struck twice, the animal reared in pain. Euron held on until he saw Yara and his fury overcame him again. He leapt from the faltering horse and ran at his niece.

“You! You die this time!”

“Dead… never… die… harder… stronger…” Yara chanted, each word a blow intercepted from his axe.

Brienne brought her sword to bear on the berserker. His strength was monstrous, but his rage made him blind to strategy and defense. She saw an opening to his left and lunged, intending to skewer him through the side. Though Oathkeeper passed through his studded leather jerkin with ease, it scraped aside on the metal underneath.

Euron turned his attention to Brienne. “Nice sword, but I have nicer armor. Personally looted from the treasure vaults of Old Valyria. I am invulnerable. I am a god. I will have my due!”

Brienne gave a step of ground in surprise. She’d never heard of suit of Valyrian mail, not in all the Seven Kingdoms. Euron’s Ironmen continued to advance on the barrier despite the renewed hail of arrows.

“I know only one god, and you’re not him!” Yara yelled. “Men, aim for the head.”

Brienne was faster on the uptake than Euron and wisely ducked to the ground. Ironborn were fair archers, and it was point blank range, but still there were bound to be a few wild misses. In the next moment, Euron’s head sprouted several feathered shafts. He slumped to the ground, death still not wiping the mad grin from his face.

On seeing their leader fall, the rest of Euron’s Ironborn surrendered. Yara accepted Iron Islanders into her crew, attributing following Euron to a temporary bit of madness. The mute crew of the Silence were of less certain loyalty and bound in chains.

Yara nudged Euron’s body with her foot, carefully cutting off all the ornaments she’d paid the iron price for. “Y’know, I think that armor is about your size,” she told Brienne. “Probably come in useful in the battle ahead.”

**Continue – go to[Chapter 16.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)**

 


	80. Chapter 80

_Gods, he’s drunk,_ Brienne thought. The proposal otherwise made no sense to her. They seemed to be of similar size and strength, but she was in armor wielding Valyrian steel, whereas he wore only a leather jerkin and carried a common battle axe. She looked to Yara who nodded her assent.

“Let us go up to the main deck where there is more room to maneuver. I’d have you tell your mates of the conditions as well,” Brienne said.

They all trooped up to the galley’s deck where Euron affirmed the terms of the duel. Brienne still evaluated his movements to be too loose-limbed for sobriety, but he was by no means slow or sloppy.

They circled and tested one another at the start, Brienne’s stance more defensive while Euron was all aggression. He left himself open after a swing meant to cleave her leg off, and Brienne sought to take advantage. She struck a blow to his side that should have cut all the way through armor and flesh until it hit his spine. Only the jerkin parted, however. Underneath a gleaming suit of mail was revealed. The moonlight showed it to have the distinctive patterns of Valyrian steel.

Euron gave a rogueish smirk. “Old Valyria yielded up its treasures to me. This is hardly the greatest, though probably the last you will see.”

Brienne now realized that she had to aim her attacks with great precision or they would do no good. Euron knew it too and transformed himself into a berserking whirlwind of axe strikes. He came at her from every direction, never allowing himself to be still or predictable. He backed her into the rail and brought his axe down on the wooden support. It sundered with a mighty crack, and Brienne felt herself tilt backward.

In what she knew to be her only option, Brienne let Oathkeeper fall and reached out to grasp onto Euron’s arms. She had some small hope that he would steady them by grabbing a part of the deck. He made no such effort but instead fell with her into the waves. The sea swallowed them both, heavy armor pulling them down to the Drowned God’s domain.

**THE END**

  
  


 


	81. Chapter 81

“Right, because you’ve been so honorable in your other dealings with me,” Yara spat back. “Far as I’m concerned, you’re no Ironborn and no kin of mine.”

Brienne charged into the cabin slashing at his chest with Oathkeeper. Yara followed with axe in hand. Other Ironborn crowded the door, cutting off Euron’s retreat and keeping his loyal fighters from his side.

Though they had precious little room for a dramatic battle, Euron kept on the offensive against Brienne and Yara. He made little effort to dodge or parry but instead attempted forceful lunges aimed at disabling one of his opponents. Brienne discovered why this was so when she snuck through a decisive blow to his weapon arm. Oathkeeper should have cleaved the limb from this body, but instead it merely cut through his leather armor and skittered along the mail underneath.

“I armored myself for my return to King’s Landing with mail from the vaults of Old Valyria,” he gloated. “One of a kind and fit for a god!”

Brienne tried to aim her blows with more precision, but she didn’t have the space she needed for a proper swing. She lost sight of Yara for a moment, then saw movement from the corner of her eye. Yara had climbed atop Euron’s sea chest to gain another couple feet of height. She then hurled herself up and out, swinging her axe down to bury it in Euron’s skull.

“Shoulda kept looking and found the matching helm,” she said. Heartened at Euron’s defeat, the rest of the Ironborn had no trouble seizing the _Silence_ and eventually the rest of the fleet.

Yara nudged Euron’s body with her foot, carefully cutting off all the ornaments she’d just paid the iron price for. “Y’know, I think that armor is about your size,” she told Brienne. “Probably come in useful in the battle ahead.”

**Continue – go to[Chapter 16.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)**

 


	82. Chapter 82

Brienne and Yara fought fiercely to break free of the circle of Euron’s troops. Yara’s followers suffered grievous casualties, but enough made it back to the beach to crew the _Black Wind_. The Golden Company did not see fit to intervene, having fallen to arguing amongst themselves about whether they would be paid. They marched off toward the gates of King’s Landing, seeming ready to try their luck there. Euron’s forces marched behind, hoping to find some place for themselves as well.

Yara had an attitude of grim satisfaction. “I’m not sorry we killed him,” she said.

“Nor am I,” Brienne replied. “I’m glad you had your vengeance. I wish we could have kept the Ironborn and all those ships out of Cersei’s hands though. She’ll be more dangerous now.”

“Yeah, let’s just hope it doesn’t make the difference.”

But something did.

**THE END**

 


	83. Chapter 83

“Ironborn! Your false king is dead, and your trueborn queen has come to claim you. Back to your ships, men of the Iron Islands! We sail for the North and for glory!” Yara’s years of commanding her own ship helped her here more than being highborn or even the daughter of Balon Greyjoy. She knew how to issue orders in a tone that they would be obeyed. She also knew that the Ironborn valued strength, and even those who has joined with Euron willingly would not carry his banners after his death.

“The Golden Company are free to join us. I doubt you’ll get paid here, whereas Daenerys is swimming in gold.” (Brienne thought that was a lie, but Yara told it so smoothly she wasn’t sure). “Why would you want to go against dragons anyway? But suit yourselves.” Yara turned back to Brienne to hide her smile as the sell swords joined her men making their way back to the ships.

She nudged Euron’s body with her foot, bending to carefully cut off all the ornaments she’d just paid the iron price for. “Y’know, I think that armor is about your size,” she told Brienne. “Probably come in useful in the battle ahead.”

**Continue – go to[Chapter 16.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)**

 


	84. Chapter 84

Brienne tried to be sensitive to Lady Sansa’s feelings about the shifting tides of power at Winterfell. In her not entirely unbiased opinion, Sansa was best suited and trained to rule the north. However, the Northmen being of a traditional nature balked at the idea of accepting a female leader. When Jon Snow had arrived with his Stark blood and upraising, they had sworn themselves to him instead. Just when Sansa had made peace with that turn of events, he met Daenerys and swore the North to her reign. So the Northmen were asked to accept a female ruler after all, and a foreigner and a Targaryen at that.

Jon and Daenerys were so occupied with being newlywed and preparing for the war against the Others that they did not sense the grumblings of mutiny underneath their own roof. Now with wildlings, Unsullied, and Dothraki in the mix, not to mention dragons, Sansa was nearly single-handedly keeping the fractious Northern alliance together.

“Brienne, I have a difficult task to ask of you.”

“Anything, my lady.”

“I… I would like you to speak to one of the seers and see if you can find any guidance to help us through this trying time.”

“As you say, but surely your mind… You understand the situation so much better than me. You’d know better what to ask.”

“I’m not so sure about that. You have a certain innocence about you. Your queries come from a heart free from selfish desires. I’m not sure mine could keep from trying to plot a way beyond victory and into conquest.”

“My lady-”

“Besides, it’s too painful to talk with Bran now, as he is. He sees what happened in the past, but it does not touch him. On the other hand, the Red Woman is dangerous, seductive. She will speak many promises about the future, but never forget she has her own ends in mind.”

 

If Brienne hears about the past from Bran, go to [**Chapter 86.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450562)

If Brienne hears about the future from Melisandre, go to [**Chapter 87.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450610)

 


	85. Chapter 85

Brienne tried to be sensitive to Lady Sansa’s feelings about the shifting tides of power at Winterfell. In her not entirely unbiased opinion, Sansa was best suited and trained to rule the north. However, the Northmen being of a traditional nature balked at the idea of accepting a female leader. When Jon Snow had arrived with his Stark blood and upraising, they had sworn themselves to him instead. Just as Sansa had made peace with that turn of events, he met Daenerys and swore the North to her reign. So the Northmen were asked to accept a female ruler after all, and a foreigner and a Targaryen at that.

She did what she could to provide her lady release from her worries, but all her heartfelt wooing was not enough to truly make the problems disappear. Aside from Arya, everyone else seemed too preoccupied to notice the signs of their burgeoning relationship. For her part, Arya had kindly stopped leaving reminders about how she could kill her in her sleep, so Brienne was beginning to feel accepted into the family.

Jon and Daenerys spent their time being newlywed and preparing for the war against the Others so they did not sense the grumblings of mutiny underneath their own roof. Now with wildlings, Unsullied, and Dothraki in the mix, not to mention dragons, Sansa was nearly single-handedly keeping the fractious Northern alliance together.

 

“Brienne, I have a difficult task to ask of you.”

“Anything, my lady.” Brienne had had some frank talks with Yara Greyjoy lately and been inspired with some ideas.

“I… I would like you to speak to one of the seers and see if you can find any guidance to help us through this trying time.”

“As you say, but surely your mind… You understand the situation so much better than me. You’d know better what to ask.”

“I’m not so sure about that. You have a certain innocence about you. Your queries come from a heart free from selfish desires. I’m not sure mine could keep from trying to plot a way beyond victory and into conquest.”

“My lady-”

“Besides, it’s too painful to talk with Bran now, as he is. He sees what happened in the past, but it does not touch him. On the other hand, the Red Woman is dangerous, seductive. She will speak many promises about the future, but never forget she has her own ends in mind.”

 

If Brienne hears about the past from Bran, go to [**Chapter 86.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450562)

If Brienne hears about the future from Melisandre, go to [**Chapter 87.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450610)

 


	86. Chapter 86

Brienne found Bran in his usual place, at the base of the great weirwood tree in the heart of Winterfell’s godswood. Its red leaves never fell, even in the depths of winter. She thought the face on it looked more solemn than fierce today but disregarded that consideration, not wanting to give any credence to the idea that it could change.

She stood before him but received no acknowledgement. His face did not change expression; he appeared to be looking right through her.

“Bran-”

The boy started as if she’d woken him from a sound sleep. He blinked and pulled himself to a less slumped position.

“My apologies for disturbing you, Bran.”

“I’m the Three-Eyed Raven.”

“Right. Sorry.” Sansa had warned her not to address him as Lord Stark, but she hadn’t mentioned he’d rejected his given name as well.

“Bran is no more.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Brienne hoped it wasn’t true. Lady Sansa had lost so much of her family in recent years. She had hoped Bran would eventually come back to them, but instead he seemed to be getting worse.

He sighed.  "I have told them all I have seen about the Night King and the Others.  Yet you have questions. You hope I can help Lady Sansa understand how these events have built themselves into what must come to pass.”

 

_(Bran is frail and dreamy. He will be able to answer up to five questions for Brienne.)_

If Brienne asks the Three-Eyed Raven about Sansa, go to [**Chapter 88.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450652)

If Brienne asks the Three-Eyed Raven about Jon, go to [**Chapter 89.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450691)

If Brienne asks the Three-Eyed Raven about Daenerys, go to [**Chapter 90.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450733)

If Brienne asks the Three-Eyed Raven about Melisandre, go to [**Chapter 91.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450766)

If Brienne asks the Three-Eyed Raven about her own past, go to [**Chapter 92.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450811)

If Brienne asks the Three-Eyed Raven about dragons, go to [**Chapter 93.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450835)

If Brienne asks the Three-Eyed Raven about how he gets his information, go to [**Chapter 94.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450883)

 


	87. Chapter 87

Melisandre’s chamber was one of the coldest and draftiest Brienne has ever entered. She pulled her fur cloak tight around her body and boggled at the woman dressed in thin scarlet silks.

“My lady, I am sure warmer rooms are available. There is no need for one of the queen’s trusted advisors to suffer.”

“I am content. The Lord of Light’s fires are always within me so I never feel the cold. But please step closer to the brazier if you would be more comfortable.”

Brienne did so even though she knew the priestess maintained the constantly burning flames to aid her prophecy. She had been raised in the Faith of the Seven, and talking of other gods was unnerving. However, many attested to the power that the Red Woman wielded, and she more than anyone else had been consistently warning of the Others.

“Your lady sends you to me for guidance. That shows great wisdom. What answers would you have me draw from the flames? The Lord of Light is always willing to guide those to His embrace.”

 

_(Melisandre grows more and more tired as she calls upon the Lord of Light to empower her responses. She’ll have enough energy for five questions.)_

If Brienne asks Melisandre about Sansa, go to [**Chapter 96.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451072)

If Brienne asks Melisandre about Jon, go to [**Chapter 97.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451114)

If Brienne asks Melisandre about Daenerys, go to [**Chapter 98.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451150)

If Brienne asks Melisandre about Bran, go to [**Chapter 99.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451195)

If Brienne asks Melisandre about Brienne’s own future, go to [**Chapter 100.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451201)

If Brienne asks Melisandre about dragons, go to [**Chapter 101.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451249)

If Brienne asks Melisandre about how the Lord of Light, go to [**Chapter 102.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451315)

 


	88. Chapter 88

“What can you tell me about my Lady’s past that will help me protect her in the future?”

“Protection, yes. Sansa was striped of the protector chosen for her by the gods early on. Lady would have watched over her and kept her from harm. She would have shown her who she could trust and given her the ability to run and hunt even when she was held captive at the capital. Her sister bears the blame for that loss, however, and knows she must make amends.

“Sansa has been betrayed many times by those she loved. She gives her heart to those she shouldn’t because there was no one to sniff out treachery for her. Joffrey, Cersei, Margaery, Olenna, Dontos, Lysa, and Baelish all sought to use her for their own ends. Her body was tortured by Ramsay Bolton, but the blows to her trust have caused her the most damage. She fears taking anyone into her confidence now because each hurt induced her to build higher walls inside herself. Those she still loves need to help her see who she should trust.”

“What about you?”

“No, our bonds are broken. We are mere acquaintances. Of the people here, she trusts you, Arya, and Jon, though the alliance with Daenerys has strained that last bond.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 86](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450562)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 95](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451036)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	89. Chapter 89

“Sansa is close to her bastard brother Jon Snow. Is there anything you can tell me about him that would be of help to her?”

A fleeting, out-of-practice smile crossed the Three-Eyed Raven’s lips, making him look a boy again if only for a moment.

“So much of your premise is wrong, it’s hard to know where to begin. He is not her brother; his name is neither Jon nor Snow; he is not a bastard; and since he bent the knee to Daenerys, they are not particularly close.”

Brienne shook her head, showing her utter confusion.

“All the Starks were misled about Jon. Lord Eddard claimed the boy as his own, but in fact he was the son of his sister Lyanna. She and Rhaegar Targaryen secretly wed in Dorne, and their child was born during the last days of the war. Before she passed, she named him Aegon Targaryen, and since his trueborn half-brother is dead, he is the rightful heir to the throne.”

“Surely you… That can’t…”. Brienne struggled to put thoughts into words. The seer didn’t have it in him to jest, but how could this be true?

“Daenerys is his aunt and now lover. You can see his origin in the way the dragons react to him. They will always know a dragonlord. He was so afraid. You should see.”

That ghost memory of a smile passed across his face again.

 

 **Return to[Chapter 86](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450562)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 95](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451036)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

“Daenerys – Her Grace – has caused a great deal of tension with the Northern lords. Is there aught I should know about her?”

“She is not the most direct in line for the throne, though that is not always important. Her nephew, the blacksmith, Cersei, even others could also stake claims with some degree of truth to their arguments. The throne is won and held as much by force as by right and it has always been so.”

“Yes but, assuming she does defeat the Night King, she will have earned the love of Westeros and most will want to see her on the Iron Throne. Does she have the temperament to be a good ruler?”

“In her youth, she was moved by a merciful nature. She sacrificed much to save lives and free slaves from bondage. The fates and the way of the world made it such that these sacrifices were often thrown back in her face. She has grown less merciful with time and has been rewarded by greater success. For someone who thinks of herself as a dragon, this is a dangerous path. However, the influence of her lover may help in damping the flames.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 86](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450562)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 95](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451036)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	91. Chapter 91

“You are aware that another seer has arrived at Winterfell, I am sure. Melisandre of Asshai, priestess to the Lord of Light. Do you think she can be trusted?”

“Melisandre has lived for nothing but the glory of her god for nearly a hundred years. She has no secret agenda and does not intend betrayal. However, always remember that her religious fanaticism can drive her to despicable acts so long as she believes it serves the best interests of her god. She will fight the Long Night with every fiber of her being, but that may mean leading others into sacrifice.”

“Can she truly see the future in her fires?”

“Her god sends her visions, but they pass through her mind for interpretation. She admits she sometimes errs in her readings. This is what led to her championing Stannis for so long. Had she not killed Renly, the outcome of that war and this one would have been very different.”

“She killed Renly?” Brienne asked, sick with astonishment.

“She and Stannis used sorcery to craft an assassin. You had to know he couldn’t have done it himself.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 86](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450562)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 95](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451036)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	92. Chapter 92

“Is there anything I should know about myself? I don’t mean to be vain, but it seems that you have some unique insight.”

“You are remarkably honest with yourself and have a clear-eyed view of your history. There are no pitfalls hidden in your own mind that will cause you to falter. I do wonder if you know of your family’s history though.”

“The Tarths? Of course, I’ve been able to recite my lineage since I was small. We’ve kept records back to the Andal invasion.”

“Yes, of the male line. But there’s a somewhat recent member of the female line who goes overlooked. Aerie Rivers, wife of Melvyn Tarth, your grandfather. Odd that a bastard married into the ancient and noble line of Tarth.”

“I never thought about it. She was said to be very beautiful.” Brienne knew her family was proud, but also that the men’s heads were easily turned by a pretty face.

“Yes, and also very tall. She was the child of Rhae Targaryen and Ser Duncan the Tall, born just before Aegon V was crowned. Aegon must not minded the dalliance with his sister since he named Ser Duncan to his kingsguard.”

Brienne blushed. “I’m descended from Duncan the Tall?”

“And Rhae Targaryen. Don’t forget her.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 86](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450562)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 95](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451036)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	93. Chapter 93

“Seeing the dragons… well that’s not something I ever expected in my life. They’re beautiful but terrifying. What should we know about them?”

“Dragons are not fully natural beasts. There are elements of Valyrian sorcery woven into their beings, and their eggs only hatch when the magical tides are strong enough. Magic is growing stronger in the world now, so the dragons will only continue to become more powerful.”

“I suppose that’s good since we have two on our side, whereas the Night King has but one.”

“Yes, but the living ones can be transformed. Dragons are safest when they are under someone’s control. Without a master, they are reckless and only of animal intelligence. Drogon has Daenerys, but someone needs to bring Rhaegal to heel.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 86](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450562)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 95](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451036)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	94. Chapter 94

“If I can ask… how do you know what you know? Does your power comes from the gods? The old gods, I suppose I mean.”

“The old gods never had names or any rituals beyond worship before the weirwood trees. This is because much of their knowledge comes from what the trees sense. In some ways, the First Men knew this and attacked the groves, then later carved faces on the trees. Trees are patient and powerful and connected. I know all that they have ever known, and they perceive events differently than people. They are less prejudiced by history and see through to the heart of the matter. In this way, Melisandre and I actually agree. The wars of the kingdoms do not matter much in the long run. Only the Great War has the potential to rewrite life as we know it.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 86](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450562)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 95](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451036)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	95. Chapter 95

Bran’s last response trailed off and his eyes fixed on a point past Brienne’s shoulder. He didn’t reestablish eye-contact even when Brienne shifted her position. She could possibly rouse him again, but she could see dark circles under his eyes and sense his general exhaustion. He may no longer be able to display his affection for this sister, but he had plainly pushed himself beyond his limits to bring her information she needed.

“Thank you,” Brienne whispered.

“You will not be ready until you have all four.”

“All for what?”

He held up four fingers in a jerky, graceless motion. “Four. You must have all four.”

Seeing the future obviously put a much greater strain on him than the past. “Okay. I won’t forget. All four. Now, would you like me to help you back inside?”

“No. I rest better here these days. The tree renews me.”

Brienne would say differently. From what she’d seen, Bran had grown thinner and more withdrawn as he’d sat beneath the tree day after day.

“As you say. Rest well.”

 

Brienne knew Sansa well enough to realize that she wouldn’t be waiting helplessly in her room for her return. With all the issues she had to tend to, she would have plenty to keep herself occupied. Brienne found her trying to coordinate between the Wintertown residents and wildling women.

The warriors Daenerys had brought from the south desperately needed warm clothing, but Winterfell had nowhere near enough wool and fur in storage. If they sheared the sheep, they may as well go ahead and butcher them because they wouldn’t survive the cold. That would admittedly provide the garrison with some much needed meat, but at a ruinous cost come spring.

Sansa said, “Do it; shear and butcher any that were born more than a half-year ago. If we can’t equip the soldiers, we may not live to see spring at all.”

Sansa caught sight of her loyal guard. “Is it time for our meeting, Brienne?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Let’s not delay, then.” Sansa excused herself and followed Brienne back to her chamber. “How is he?”

Brienne wished she could provide Sansa some peace of mind, but she owed her lady the truth. “His strength is draining away. Yet he’s brave and dutiful no matter the circumstances. Rather like you.”

“My father once said that the only time a man can be brave is when he’s frightened. If that’s so, I am very, very brave.”

“Your father was a wise man. He spoke truly.”

“And Bran? What did he have to say?”

Brienne sorted through all the strange tales Bran had told her. Assuming that he saw matters clearly, she saw a few ways to lighten Sansa’s burden.

"He talked quite of bit of dragons, both the Targaryen type and otherwise. Neither are good at staying idle. We should find a rider for Rhaegal and fly patrols to look for Others approaching from the North. I could talk to Daenerys or Jon about that if it please you.” Brienne also had a small personal matter to which she would like to attend, but Sansa didn’t need to know about that.

 

If Brienne talks to Daenerys, go to [**Chapter 104.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451570)

If Brienne talks to Jon Snow, go to [**Chapter 105.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451672)

If Brienne tries to assassinate Melisandre, go to [**Chapter 106.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451756)

 


	96. Chapter 96

“What can you tell me of what the future may hold for Lady Sansa?”

“Your lady is an unusual woman. The wildlings say that those of her coloring are touched by fire. It may be so. Most people’s fires burn lower as they age, but she has only just begun to burn bright. She is casting off the traditions that held her back and is coming into her own power.”

“How can I help her or at least keep her safe?”

“Do the works she asks of you, even if it takes you far from her side. Her sister will be her protective shadow, and you know how deadly shadows can be.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 87](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450610)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 103](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451378)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	97. Chapter 97

“What do you see for Jon Snow, Lady Sansa’s half-brother and husband to Daenerys?”

“He is ever shifting, a true creature of the fires. At first I did not think him significant, then after seeing him many times in the flames, I began to believe he may be the most important man in the world. Now, since kneeling to and wedding Daenerys, he seems to be fading again. He has a noble spirit for all that. He will not falter in his duty and will never be a danger to the women in his life.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 87](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450610)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 103](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451378)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	98. Chapter 98

“Can you tell me what drew you the dragon queen? Why did you choose to serve Daenerys?”

"I do not serve Daenerys; I serve the Lord of Light.  She is one of his chosen, however, so I give my counsel to her freely."

"Why did the Lord of Light choose her then?"

“You have to ask? Dragons are fire made flesh, and the queen who commands them wields a great weapon against the Others. They must be controlled, however. We saw how poorly an unmounted dragon fared against the Night King. The last dragon must be claimed, and soon. If the Night King acquires a second beast all will be lost.”

“Will she make a good ruler?”

“It does not matter. She is not the Night King. That is all that is of importance.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 87](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450610)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 103](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451378)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	99. Chapter 99

“What do you think about Bran Stark, I mean the Three-Eyed Raven?”

“He is still in conflict with himself. A spark of the boy remains, but he believes he must snuff it out to be of more assistance as a seer. I find this cruel and wrong. He may as well throw open the doors to a great hall and quench the heathfire so that the outside becomes a bit warmer. The boy should embrace the Lord of Light and burn brightly.  He would help his sisters more by rejoining the family. That twisted tree man is leading him astray so that he will have a successor and can finally give up his long vigil.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 87](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450610)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 103](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451378)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	100. Chapter 100

“Is there anything you’ve seen that relates especially to me? If you’re allowed to say, that is.”

“Of course. You are a shy maid, flickering in and out without ever claiming glory for yourself. I’m afraid that time is about to come to an end. Before the Long Night is done, you must choose to let yourself burn brightly or you will fade entirely away.”

“I see, or perhaps I will soon. Is there anything I should do to prepare?”

“Never shirk from your duty, always step forward to help, and put all your trust in the Lord of Light.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 87](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450610)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 103](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451378)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	101. Chapter 101

“Do you think the dragons will be the key to defeating the Others?”

“Ah, dragons. The wondrous beasts of legend; fire made flesh. Certainly they will have a place of honor in the conflict. As anyone who know fire can tell you, however, there is a great difference between a hearthfire that warms a house and an inferno that consumes a forest. Fire that is not controlled can be turned against you.”

“You’re saying the dragons must be mastered?”

“Yes. It was a great blasphemy when the Night King took one for himself. It must not happen again. Dragons under the control of their riders are far less vulnerable. Drogon has Daenerys. Now Rhaegal must be claimed.”

“Who should do it? Could you?”

“Perhaps, for I do have some the blood of Old Valyria, but someone more closely related to House Targaryen would be best.”

“That’s going to be difficult. It’s mostly Northmen up here. Only a few Andals made it this far, much less any Targaryens.”

“You might be surprised. Jon Snow has already had some success approaching Rhaegal. There are also a few in your army with parents from the Crownlands or the Stormlands; lots of interbreeding there.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 87](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450610)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 103](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451378)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	102. Chapter 102

“You say your visions come from the Lord of Light. What can you tell me about him?”

“Great R’hllor is the only true god. There is another, a malevolent Other, whose name we must never speak. R’hllor’s flames consume the Other’s minions, and thus the seasons turn and the years pass by. R’hllor protects us all and ensures that winters last no longer than we can bear.

“However, sometimes the Other marshals his strength and wakes a champion to snuff out the flames in all the lands of the living. The last time this occurred was thousands of years ago. Winter lasted a generation, and all hope was nearly lost. In their time of greatest need, the hero Azor Ahai slew the champion, and the Wall was build to protect against any new wars against the dead.

“The wheel has turned again. The champion wakes and runs amok. He seeks to surpass the last Great War and bring a winter that will last forever. All life must bind together to defeat him. We must all be willing to give all if any are to have a future.”

 

 **Return to[Chapter 87](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43450610)** for more information or **proceed to[Chapter 103](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451378)** when Brienne has asked her questions.

 


	103. Chapter 103

Melisandre’s eyes shone as if she was in the grip of a terrible fever. Perhaps in some ways she was. She glanced at the flames of the brazier for a moment, then turned her head back sharply as if something had surprised her.

“They come,” she whispered. “There is more than one. The Wall is breached. All living must hasten to battle. Lord of Light, now is the time. Let Azor Ahai shine for your greater glory!”

She began a rhythmic chant in High Valyrian. Brienne had forgotten most of the small learnings she had of that tongue, but was quite confident about words for fire, sword, night, and death.

 

Brienne knew Sansa well enough to realize that she wouldn’t be waiting helplessly in her room. With all the issues she had to tend to, she would have plenty to keep herself occupied. Brienne found her trying to coordinate between the Wintertown residents and wildling women.

The warriors Daenerys had brought from the south desperately needed warm clothing, but Winterfell had nowhere near enough wool and fur in storage. If they sheared the sheep, they may as well go ahead a butcher them because they wouldn’t survive the cold. That would admittedly provide the garrison with some much needed meat, but at a ruinous cost come spring.

Sansa said, “Do it; shear and butcher any that were born more than a half-year ago. If we can’t equip the soldiers, we may not live to see spring at all.”

Sansa caught sight of her loyal guard. “Is it time for our meeting, Brienne?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Let’s not delay, then.” Sansa excused herself and followed Brienne back to her chamber. “What did you think of her? Is she insane or a fanatic?”

Brienne laughed, “I don’t see why she couldn’t be both, my lady. But I believe she tried to be honest with me after her fashion.”

“Ah? What did she have to say?”

“She is quite obsessed about the war with the Others. She maintains that it is not any ordinary conflict but one that will determine the fate of life itself on Westeros, or perhaps the entire world. She considered every question in that light. I’m fairly sure I could have asked about her dinner preferences and she would have brought it back to that.”

“Did she have any specific recommendations that I could use to better prepare Winterfell?”

“She spoke quite of bit of dragons and how critical they will be against the Others. We should try to find a rider for Rhaegal as soon as possible. Towards the end of our talk, she claimed the Others were coming, so having two riders able to patrol for them would be a great help. I could talk to Daenerys or Jon about that if it please you.” Brienne also had a small personal matter to which she wished to attend, but Sansa didn’t need to know about that.

 

If Brienne talks to Daenerys, go to [**Chapter 104.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451570)

If Brienne talks to Jon Snow, go to [**Chapter 105.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451672)

If Brienne tries to assassinate Melisandre, go to [**Chapter 106.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451756)

 


	104. Chapter 104

Daenerys held a very strange court. Her most trusted counselors included Unsullied, Dothraki, a couple of Westerosi knights, and a young girl from Essos who seemed able to provide translations whenever any two parties did not speak the same language.

Jon Snow was usually to be found at his queen’s side, though he had not mastered even basic courtly diplomacy. He was lenient and self-deprecating, and always seemed startled when Daenerys would say something imperious or demanding.

Brienne minded her manners and knelt before the young queen, waiting for leave to speak. Jon broke off from a conversation with the Winterfell steward when he noticed Brienne. He bid her to rise.

“Brienne, do you come from my sister?”

“Yes, Your Grace. I have been speaking with Lady Sansa and her advisors. All agree that no one knows better than you that the war against the Others must intensify. As we speak, the dead are spreading throughout the North and gaining strength wherever they find living people. The dragons are our strongest weapons, but they cannot be sent against the Others without guidance.”

“Guidance? By that do you mean a rider?”

“I do.”

Daenerys’ ears perked up at the conversation. Like most mothers, she had an uncanny ability to zero in on talk concerning her children.

“Do you presume yourself qualified to find someone to fill such a role?” she asked.

“Well, no, Your Grace. But I did want to bring up the issue with you.”

“As if I did not know. You must consider me a child, unfit to manage her armies, never mind how many battles I have won.”

Rage began to shine from the queen’s violet eyes. Before she could rant through her long list of titles and victories, however, Brienne broke in. “Not at all. But I do wonder if you’re holding back on finding a rider for Rhaegal to protect your dragons from battle. It’s understandable. I know you still grieve for Viserion. Keeping them here will not keep them safe, however. The dead are coming, and they gain numbers in their approach. The longer you wait, the more likely it will be too late.”

Daenerys took a moment to compose herself before replying. “I will think on it. Leave me for now, Lady Brienne.”

 

Brienne had not thought that they’d made much progress, and so she was surprised to see Jon and Daenerys approaching the fire-gutted tower where the dragons made their roost. She kept well back and observed as Jon allowed Rhaegal to sniff him, did not quail from the dragon's snarl, and stepped closer when it lowered its head for examination.

Daenerys spent the week teaching Jon basic dragon-handling techniques, and he took to it with natural skill. They flew together, dipping through gorges and over snow-covered peaks. All of Winterfell found it inspiring.

One fateful evening, they received word that the Night King had been spotted south of the Wall. Daenerys and Jon mounted their dragons and flew. The North held its breath in hopes of an end to the war.

Two days later, they returned. All four still lived, but Jon was gravely wounded. The Night King had been riding Viserion and had given them a terrible fight. Drogon and Rhaegal fared well, and the victory seemed to be theirs until the Night King leapt from dragonback to land behind Jon on Rhaegal. Daenerys could not have Drogon attack for fear of hitting her family.

Jon used every reserve of his will to keep Rhaegal steady while he unlimbered Longclaw for battle. He stood and struck at the Night King, parrying his blows. However, when Jon’s blade hit the Night King’s flesh, Longclaw shattered. Even the Valyrian steel could not withstand his brutal cold. Jon grabbed tight to Rhaegal and had the dragon twist and buck in midair. The Night King fell, though not before inflicting several deep wounds to Jon’s body. The intense cold cauterized them so that Jon had not bled to death, but he would be unfit to fight for some time.

 

“We’ve dealt him a setback, but I believe the Night King still lives,” Daenerys said. “You were right about the dragons; they are our greatest weapon against him. Do you think we should try to find Rhaegal a new rider or fall back from Winterfell until Jon can recover?”

 

If Brienne agrees to find a rider for Rhaegal, go to [**Chapter 107.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451846)

If Brienne leads the retreat from Winterfell, go to [**Chapter 108.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43451870)

 


	105. Chapter 105

Brienne didn’t quite know how to approach Jon, which was appropriate since he didn’t entirely know how to receive noble petitions. He had never minded being left out of his father’s boring councils when he was a boy and had even taunted Robb about it. Brienne knelt before the Prince Consort and waited for him to address her.

He finally realized he must speak first. “Lady Brienne, welcome. Do you have something you would like to discuss?”

“Thank you, Your Grace. I do. I have been speaking with your sister and her advisors. All agree that no one knows better than you that the war against the Others must intensify. As we speak, the dead are spreading throughout the North and gaining strength wherever they find living people. The dragons are our strongest weapons but they cannot be sent against the Others without guidance.”

“Guidance? By that do you mean a rider?”

“I do, Your Grace.”

“And have you any volunteers for such a role?”

“Well, considering your links to the Targaryen family, perhaps you could very cautiously approach Rhaegal and see how the beast responds.”

Jon thought back to the time he’d touched Drogon. He hadn’t noticed it at the time, but seeing how the dragons reacted to other people revealed that Drogon had practically jumped in his lap and licked his face. Ghost had treated Daenerys much the same. Perhaps there really was some shared affinity.

“I will take it under advisement,” he said. Realizing how dismissive that sounded, he added, “Truly, I will.”

 

The idea nagged at Jon day and night. Nothing had ever been expected of him, growing up as the bastard in a great house. He’s eaten below the salt whenever high-ranking guests visited. His half-brother Robb could always play the trump card when they fought, that he would be Lord of Winterfell one day whereas Jon would have no guaranteed place. Now, no matter what he accomplished, he could never make his father proud.

He had a flask of wine to gird his courage, then walked up to the green dragon with his hand extended in friendship. Rhaegal sniffed at him then showed multiple rows of needle-sharp teeth. Jon took a step back, but Rhaegals’s long neck stretched to follow. Jon was sniffed all over, and the dragon seemed content. Jon carefully lay a hand on the dragon’s flank. On no adverse reaction, he stretched up to touch between its wings. Finally, with a great gulp of air, Jon pulled himself up onto dragon's back.

Rhaegal struggled against the weight temporarily, but soon adjusted. The dragon’s great rear limbs began to pound and the landscape flashed by. Before Jon could catch his breath, Rhaegal’s wings unfolded, and they were aloft.

Rhaegal flew high above Winterfell, far higher than the tallest tower, higher even than the clouds. They banked north, and with a mighty flap of its wings, Rhaegal brought to Wall into sight. Jon could see Others below, moving south. He didn’t know how to tell Rhaegal to roast them with flame, but the dragon swooped low and did so anyway. Jon sensed that his connection was special; something that even Robb couldn’t have accomplished.

His pride made him bold, and he rode Rhaegal further north, looking for more White Walkers. Rhaegal balked at crossing over the Wall and instead climbed high into the sky as if searching for a way over a tall barrier. Jon tried to impose his will, but their bond was too new. Rhaegal continued to climb at a steep angle until the sparse oxygen and lack of saddle defeated Jon’s ability to hold on. He slipped from dragon back and plunged thousands of feet to the ground below.

Rhaegal returned to Winterfell riderless, but Daenerys would not believe the truth. She flew off on Drogon in ever-widening patterns of search. One fateful day, she could not return to her allies in time, and Winterfell truly fell for the last time.

**THE END**

 


	106. Chapter 106

Brienne’s mind had been in turmoil since she finished discussing the seer’s words with Sansa. They had many challenges to face, it was true. Daenerys’ fitness for rule, Jon’s status with the Northmen, Lady Sansa’s future, harnessing the power of the dragons… all were important issues. However, the fact that Melisandre had been a part of Renly’s death pulsed inside Brienne’s brain and would not leave her alone.

She had put an end to Stannis and gotten some measure of vengeance there. In fact, she believed Stannis himself had realized the error of his ways before he died. He put up no fight and told her to do her duty. Now she understood he had only been half of the conspiracy. She felt stupid. Stannis had no way of doing magic; of course he would have required the assistance of a sorcerer.

She'd do it at the nightfires, she decided. Every evening, Melisandre led prayers to the Lord of Light before a giant bonfire in the godswood. She had not yet convinced Daenerys or Jon to burn the heart tree yet, but that was clearly her intention, along with the small sept build for Lady Catelyn. Melisandre would be distracted then and backlit by the fire. Most who knew her assumed Brienne was skilled with sword and possibly lance. However, islanders of all kinds trained with bows from an early age. It’s far better to defend one’s land from ship than wait for invaders to touch home soil, after all.

Brienne waited on the parapet overlooking the godswood, a bow of the strongest draw she could find notched and ready. She would wait for the right moment to snipe her shot, but at this distance, she should have time for another even if she missed.

Melisandre turned to face the flames, arms raised high above her head in a frenzy of prayer. Brienne loosed her shot. It traveled true, headed directly between Melisandre’s shoulderblades. Before it touched her, however, the arrow burst into flame. Brienne hastily notched a second arrow and fired off another true shot. She was drawing back a third when she saw the Red Woman looking directly at her, eyes blazing red.

A bolt of fire shot forth at the woman’s gesture and flew to Brienne faster than she could blink. It took her in the neck, and instantly her airway collapsed. She could not gasp the slightest breath through her sealed throat.

“A pity,” she heard the woman say in her mind. “I had hoped you would understand by now that your stubborn need for vengeance only helps the Others. You forgot that your first loyalty must lie with the living.”

**THE END**

  
  


 


	107. Chapter 107

Brienne hadn’t the faintest idea how to go about finding Rhaegal a new rider. If she was honest with herself, she’d been too afraid of the dragons to examine them closely. Daenerys spent most of her time tending to Jon, but she did agree to escort Brienne to their lair in the crumbled tower.

Trying not to tremble, Brienne stepped stiffly into their presence. For once she was glad Jaime wasn’t there; he’d tease her about whether she was worthy to be a virgin sacrifice.

“Hold out your hand. Their sense of smell is keener than their eyesight,” Daenerys said.

Brienne stripped the gauntlet from her left hand – not trusting them enough to offer her sword hand – and held it out. Rhaegal inhaled her scent and made a strange noise. At first Brienne wanted to call it a growl, but it seemed to more resemble a purr.

“I wondered.” Daenerys sounded amused. “You’re so fair skinned, and there’s something about your eyes. I think you might have just enough Valyrian blood to do, and we already know you can fight.”

Brienne looked rapidly back and forth between Daenerys and Rhaegal. “Oh no. No. You don’t mean me!”

“Take it slowly. Speak softly but confidently. Pet you way back, then boost yourself onto Rhaegal’s back. I’m here, so she shouldn’t get upset.”

“ _Shouldn’t_ get upset?”

“Go on.”

Brienne followed instructions. Later she’d say that being terrified out of her wits actually helped in that she was not able to think of creative ways it could go wrong. That would come in the next few days as she learned to fly Rhaegal solo and imagined every variety of means that her body could end up impaled on a peak far below.

Her fears lessened with familiarity and the praise she received from those who watched her train. After a while, ‘the Dragonknight’ started to predominate her list of titles, and she found pride in it unlike any of the others.

 

The dead came in force in the late watches one cold night. At first the odds appeared overwhelming, but two mature and mastered dragons proved devastating against the fire-vulnerable wights. Thousands burned; dozens of White Walkers shattered. In the space of a hour, a hopeless battle turned into a rout. The Northern forces had a rare moment of total victory as the dead faded back into the landscape.

There would be other battles to come, but Winterfell had held strong against its first true test.

 

**Continue – go to[Chapter 16.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/41707382)**

 


	108. Chapter 108

Two evenings of furious debate followed Daenerys’ declaration that Winterfell should be evacuated. She nearly lost the allegiance of the Northern lords who were firm in their conviction that there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Some called to mind Theon Greyjoy’s opportunistic treachery that resulted in the castle being put to the torch. Others made clear that no other castle in the North would be able to host Daenerys’ foreign armies within its walls.

The entire alliance would have fallen apart but for the efforts of Lady Sansa. She and Brienne agreed to remain at Winterfell with Daenerys’ troops while Jon and Daenerys, the dragons, and most of the northmen fell back to Torren’s Square.

Lady Stark admirably performed her duties as the Stark in Winterfell, but sadly she would be the last. The forces under her command met the Night King’s armies with fierce resistance. When he arrived riding undead Viserion, however, there was nothing they could do. Winterfell burned again, this time with blue flames, the dead rose, and the Night King continued his invasion of the lands of the living.

**THE END**

 


	109. Chapter 109

In the godswood, the Three-eyed Raven stood. He walked on jerky, out-of-practice legs to the bonfire burning near the entrance. There Melisandre chanted prayers, dancing in a whirl of red silk. The Three-Eyed Raven grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. His mouth made sounds that resembled the noise of cracking ice. They remained locked together, both their faces contorted in pain, until the ruby around her neck pulsed red. Bran’s hands left her shoulders as if burned, and the boy collapsed at her feet.

Melisandre knelt to examine him, but he was already propping himself up.

“Do you remember?” she asked.

“I… how did I get here?”

“The Night King must have found you inside your tree and spoke through you. He means to offer terms to our queen on the eve of the final battle.”

“I must return to the weirwood.”

“You will learn nothing more from a tree. Now is the time for heroes.”

 

Melisandre and Bran’s joint presentation to the war council about the Night King's summons went off like a hidden cache of wildfire. All suspected a trap for the queen or her dragon, most likely both. Some of the strategic leaders pointed out that a meeting between small groups was inherently less dangerous than large ones. In the worst case scenario, the Night King would have fewer newly dead allies to raise.

Brienne stood, calling attention to herself. This was a rare enough occurrence that the fractious counselors fell silent to allow her to speak.

“I believe we should take every opportunity to avoid a potentially catastrophic war even if the odds of coming to terms seem slim. Of us all, I am the best equipped to carry out this mission. I can survey the area on Rhaegal before landing. I understand from His Grace Jon’s encounter with the Night King that he is a formidable opponent, however I am confident that I could at least stand long enough to send Rhaegal away if he proves treacherous.”

Debate on her proposal raged for hours. Daenerys offered to go herself on Drogon, meeting queen to king, but no one else supported that idea. Her close allies thought her too likely to perish, whereas the Northmen did not particularly trust her to negotiate for them. Brienne’s close friends half-heartedly tried to get her to reconsider, but they knew her stubborn nature well enough to realize they were defeated before they spoke.

Later Brienne’s companions gathered in her chamber to wish her luck. Yara helped her don the Valyrian steel chain mail that had been Euron’s. Jaime buckled Oathkeeper around her waist, it’s blade still shimmering with heat. Tormund pressed her to take along the horn they found at the Shadow Tower. Finally, Sansa escorted her to the dragon tower to mount Rhaegal. They watched Brienne take the sky, spiraling once around Winterfell before turning toward the location of the meeting.

 

Brienne and Rhaegal arrived at dusk. Seeing no one, they landed at the clearing to wait. At the moment of sunset, a tall figure with blue-white skin emerged from the woods. Neither sound or smell alerted them to his coming, but instead the sudden, intense feeling of cold. Rhaegal snarled and crept a few steps backward. Brienne stood to face her foe.

He appeared to be alone. His glowing blue eyes met Brienne’s, and he spoke. She could not understand the cracking noises that emerged from his throat, but images passed through her mind. She saw the threat of his army, more massive than their worst estimates and reinforced by beasts of legend. Giants and mammoths aplenty, but also freakishly large bears, shadowcats, and direwolves. Viserion. Then, she saw the lands of the North, all the castles she passed since the Neck, freezing over to resemble the lands beyond the Wall. The icy advance ceased, however, once it reached the Riverlands.

She understood him to be offering a new accord. The Others would expand their boundaries to include the kingdom of the North. Presumably that included the people, though she didn’t really need to ask. Such appeasement would never be acceptable to the leaders at Winterfell, and further conquest seemed inevitable given enough time.

The Night King spoke again, and Brienne understood further terms of the proposal. She could accept the deal right now, by her own word, and he would consider it done. She only had to surrender herself and become one of his Others.

 

If Brienne accepts the Night King’s offer, go to [**Chapter 110.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43452071)

If Brienne attacks the Night King, go to [**Chapter 112.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43452512)

 


	110. Chapter 110

[Really? Brienne has come all this way, gathered all those items and she’s just going to surrender without a fight?]

 

That’s right. That’s how I view her character. So make it work, TextMonkey. Go to [**Chapter 111.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43452143)

Nah, just kidding. Get him! Go to [**Chapter 112.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682263/chapters/43452512)

 


	111. Chapter 111

Brienne took a step closer to the Night King, then another and another. She pushed down her rising terror with thoughts of those waiting back at Winterfell. Lady Sansa whom she had sworn to die to protect. Jaime, the true knight who’d earned his redemption. Sweet Tormund. Funny Yara. The new king and queen who could unite the realms.

She heard Rhaegal screech as she flew off and hoped that between the dragon and the seers, Winterfell would have enough warning to evacuate. Her feet kept moving her forward until she stood directly before the ruler of the undead. “I agree,” she said.

The Night King touched Brienne’s face. It only burned with cold for a moment, then felt paradoxically warm. She felt sleepy and pleasantly dazed, almost drunk. She looked around and could see no one else nearby. However, she could feel her brothers, hundreds of them. They accepted her into their company without reservation. She had finally found a place where she belonged.

Brienne’s eyes barely changed shade as the new colder blue settled in. She would serve in protection of her king until the end of days.

**THE END**

 


	112. Chapter 112

Brienne regarded the Night King carefully. “My father did not encourage me in the study of arms at first. But even as a girl, I read everything I could find about swordfighting, great battles of history, and strategy. So I find it curious that you’re offering us terms. That’s usually done by the disadvantaged party or when you have something you’re afraid to lose.

“You know you have superior numbers, and unlike us, you can replenish your army from our dead. You don’t care to lose wights or even White Walkers. You have no cities for us to sack or loved ones to take hostage. No. The only possibility I see is that you can see the future as well, and you’ve found something to fear.”

The Night King snarled at her. For the first time, she noticed that he had come armed. The greatsword made of ice that had shattered Longclaw was strapped to his back. She hoped she was right about the flames that Oathkeeper now bore.

“You’ve seen that we can win. You’re willing to take half a victory now, earn some more territory and call a peace, then wait another thousand years or so. Wait for us to forget how to defeat you again. That will not happen. Whether I win or lose today, the North will remember.”

She drew Oathkeeper and saw the Night King’s eyes gleam with hatred at the blade. Its flames burned white-yellow, rising well above the surface of the metal. The heat warmed her to her core, and she advanced on the Night King cutting through his aura of cold.

The Night King’s sword flashed out to meet hers. At the clash, Brienne could feel the metal twist in her grip, both from the force of the blow and the power of the warring magics inside. Both blades held, neither ice nor fire dominating the other.

The swords were not the only factor in the battle, however. Also of importance was the skill of the user. Brienne had always been forced to outfight every man around her to gain acceptance. The Night King had not been truly challenged in millennia. The cold surrounding him acted as perfect armor, making his opponents slow and clumsy, and his sword shattered lesser blades with one stroke. His supernatural speed and strength only served to make laughable an already overbalanced contest. Usually.

Brienne attacked with unbridled aggression. The melee at Bitterbridge or the fight against the Hound paled to training yard scuffles as every damper she’d ever put on her temper was released. She stuck towards head, legs, or hands with no pattern, giving neither of them any time to prepare. Ser Goodwin, the master of arms on Tarth, had advised her to fight defensively and allow her opponents to tire themselves out. She disregarded that here in favor of one of Jaime’s sayings, ‘if you’re on defense, you’re losing.’

Brienne imagined that she could see Oathkeeper blazing more brightly and the other sword shrinking. She was unsure of her perception until a piercing shriek shattered the peace of the clearing and Viserion fly overhead. She dived out of the way of his blue flames, their strange crackling cold buzzing the air all around. She rolled to her feet, ready to engage with her opponent again. He did not meet her with an attack, however, and she soon saw why. The Night King now sat mounted on Viserion.

 

Brienne sprinted back the way she’d come, whistling for Rhaegal. She wasn’t sure if the dragon would obey her but it was her only chance. The green dragon lurched from its landing spot and lowered its neck. Brienne climbed on, grateful, terrified, and determined all at once.

Both dragons and their riders took to the sky and began a spiraling chase through the clouds. They would be evenly matched but for the fact that Viserion could withstand damage that would disable Rhaegal. From the look of the gaping wounds in his torso, he only seemed vulnerable to dismemberment.

Brienne guided Rhaegal into a looping dive to end up behind Viserion. Unfortunately, dragonfire did not penetrate the Night King’s protective aura that he extended to cover his mount. Rhaegal wanted to claw at her former clutchmate, but Brienne commanded her to break off and climb into the clouds again. She repeated the dragonfire attacks twice more but to no greater effect. She could think of no way to hurt the dragon so long as the Night King was aboard.

Brienne reluctantly drew out the horn she and Tormund had found. She couldn’t be certain how it worked, but the best evidence was that it sundered the connection between beings controlled by another. It might break the Night King’s hold on Viserion, but if so it would probably also disrupt her link with Rhaegal. She brought Rhaegal close to the ground just in case. They flew almost touching the tree tops until the flashing of white-blue scales caught her eye. Viserion was diving straight at them. Brienne brought the horn to her lips and blew.

A force more than a sound emerged from the horn. Its deep wavelengths shook the edges of her nerves. She used all her air, then drew in another breath and blew again. By that time, Rhaegal had already began to buck beneath her. The dragon twisted in mid-air as if to communicate it had no inclination of entertaining a rider any longer.

Brienne leapt from Rhaegal’s back, aiming for a tree branch. It proved too flimsy to withstand her momentum and snapped, as did several below it on the way down. Brienne’s armor and a large bank of snow prevented the plunge from being fatal. She got to her feet, trying to shake the ringing from her ears. Jaime must never know of this or he’d hike all the way here just to carve ‘the Ugly Tree’ in the pine and tease her about hitting every branch.

In the sky above, Viserion was nearly tying himself in knots to dislodge his rider. The undead dragon screamed its triumph as the Night King finally slipped from his back. The maneuver cost Viserion’s attention at a crucial moment. Rhaegal doused him with flame again, and this time he did not have his master’s protection. He burned and shrieked and died.

 

The Night King came at Brienne from the darkness of the woods. Only a subtle brightening of Oathkeeper’s flames saved her; she had forgotten how silently he could move. He no longer maintained his preternatural calm and distant attitude. His back was hunched, and his jaw hung broken. The injuries did not slow him. If anything, he moved with greater haste to put an end to Brienne’s threat.

She parried his first few attacks, trying to determine if the fall or the loss of his dragon had weakened him. He pressed Brienne hard, keeping her from finding a stable footing. She slipped a step in her retreat and nearly went to her knees. By pure force of will, she kept her stance. The accident reminded her that she should be on the attack.

Rather than blocking the Night King’s next blow, Brienne swung at his neck with all her might. She told herself that if she made contact first, she did not need to fear what his attack would do. In this, she was mistaken. The Night King’s sword cut through the air at a speed she could not match. She felt the impact on the left side of her chest even as Oathkeeper sliced through his neck and sent his head spinning to the ground.

Brienne put a hand to her chest and was surprised to see no blood. She looked down to see her furs cut clean through and a rent ripped into the mail. The skin underneath was untouched, however. The Valyrian chainmail had only absorbed one blow from the Night King, but she’d made it count. She used Oathkeeper to burn every part of the Night King’s corpse until all that was left were ashes.

 

Brienne hiked the rest of the night back toward Winterfell. In the morning of the next day, Daenerys arrived riding Drogon to carry her the rest of the way. She said she’d gotten some of the tale of from Rhaegal but, once Brienne had blown the horn, Rhaegal paid no further attention to the battle on the ground. Melisandre and Bran said the omens boded well, and Daenerys confirmed that during the flight from Winterfell, she had not seen any of the Others.

All of Winterfell honored Brienne as a hero. Everyone seemed to want a personal version of the events from her own lips. For someone as shy as Brienne, this approached a worse trial than the battle itself. When spring arrived drawing attention back to mundane matters like crops and livestock, Brienne breathed a sigh of relief.

Brienne’s own story did not conclude with this great victory, of course. She would have a happy marriage and many further adventures. But for now, let us say…

**She lived happily ever after.**

**The End**

 


	113. Behind the Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visual depiction of the mad planning required to bring this story off.

These are my flowcharts for planning out the story.  I wanted to make each major branch a little different in style so it didn't get boring or predictable.  I hope it was fun or at least nostalgic!

 

[The pathways for Jaime and Yara ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157227583@N05/47490446222/in/album-72157679728406048/)

[The pathways for Sansa and Tormund](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157227583@N05/46627742655/in/album-72157679728406048/)

 


End file.
